Insondable secret
by tal'aura
Summary: Edward et Bella s'aime depuis peu, mais ils sont amis depuis l'année dernière au lycée. Leurs attirance envers l'autre les mènes à une folie comme avec tous les autres jeunes. Ils désobéissent à leurs parents et un secret doit etre gardé.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonne lecture Merci de me laisser des reviews, a savoir si cest bien ou pas.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Les vacances d'étés étaient terminées, Ce matin je commençais ma dernière année dans le Lycée de Forks. Je vivais à Forks depuis sept mois. À mon arrivé ici, mon père m'avait surpris en m'apprenant que Jacob Black, mon ami d'enfance vivait avec nous. Il avait perdu son père Billy à l'âge de 14 ans et Charlie l'avait hébergé chez lui. Au fait il avait carrément hérité de Jacob. Je m'entendais bien avec lui et nous allions à l'école ensemble.

- Jake, t'as quoi comme cours?

- Math et anglais et toi?

- Bio, anglais ce matin.

- Oh! Alors on se voit à la pause? Il faut que j'y aille!

- Oui, à plus!

Jacob était un an et demi plus jeune que moi, j'aurais 18 ans dans deux semaines, il n'aura donc aucun, cours en commun avec les miens. J'avais Bio en début de journée et j'espérais revoir le plus fabuleux des mecs du Lycée. L'an passé nous avions eut Bio ensemble et nous étions assis à la même paillasse, c'était le seul cours que nous avions eut ensemble et que nous nous voyions aussi. Nous étions que de simple amis qui s'entendaient bien.

Je me dirigeai à mon casier pour y déposer mon manteau. Quand je me retournai pour me diriger en Bio, je fis le saut, échappant mes manuelles sur le plancher. Un jeune homme les ramassa pour moi. Il me les tendit, je les pris le remerciant.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

- Ce n'est rien!

Il était magnifique, plus beau que l'an passé et sa voix plus que sublime. Je lui souris et fourra mes manuelles sous mon bras.

- La prochaine fois Edward fait un peu plus de bruit en t'approchant, pour m'éviter une frousse.

- Comme tu veux! T'as passé un bel été?

- Oui, j'ai été chez ma mère. Et j'y ai revue mon amie, qui m'avait terriblement manqué.

- Oh! Fille ou garçon?

Je soupirai, ah les mecs!

- Alice était mon mentor en cours de maquillage à Phoenix, elle y faisait un stage de trois mois dans mon école. J'ai abandonné l'idée, je déteste me salir!

Je ris. Il sourit.

- Je m'y suis attachée, elle m'a grandement supporté après le mariage de ma mère et ma conseillé de venir vivre chez mon père pour m'apaiser. Elle a trouvé un travaille là-bas.

- Tu y tiens à cette fille!

- Oui, c'est la seule amie que j'ai, à part Angela et toi.

- Je vois!

Edward commença à marcher, je lui emboitai le pas. J'étais contente qu'il m'ait abordé la parole ce matin. Tout l'été je m'étais demandé s'il s'intéressait à moi. Depuis mon arrivé nous étions que des amis et jamais je n'avais osée lui demander s'il pouvait me voir comme autre chose. Il me sortit de ma pensée.

- T'as quoi comme cours?

- Bio et anglais après.

- Trop cool, moi aussi, peut être qu'on en les mêmes profs!

Je souris. J'en revenais pas, nous allons peut être avoir plusieurs cours ensemble. Il me montra son horaire qu'il sortit, tout fripé, de sa poche de son jeans.

- Regarde.

Je lui montrai le mien, nous regardâmes attentivement les cases horaires imprimés sur le papier beige. Trop fort, Nous avions tous les mêmes cours.

- Edward, on va être obligé de s'endurer toute l'année.

Il rigola, je le suivis. J'étais heureuse, l'homme de mes rêves allait suivre tous les cours que j'avais. Nous allons pouvoir mieux nous connaitre. Edward me regarda tout sourire.

- Moi j'ai rien contre d'être obliger de t'endurer.

Il rigola encore. Nous entrâmes dans le cours de Bio et nous prîmes la même paillasse que l'an dernier, même si la classe n'était pas la même. Je me tournai vers Edward, après m'être assuré que M. Lowers était concentré dans un épais manuel. Edward griffonnait sur la feuille de travail. Je me penchai vers lui.

- T'as passé de belles vacances?

- Oui, Emmett est venu me rendre visite. Il avait été beaucoup pris ces dernières années. Il sort tout juste de l'académie de police.

- Il a un job?

- Oui, depuis 3 mois il est policier.

- Avec sa carrure, il peut ben l'être.

Je souris. J'avais rencontré Emmett une fois seulement, j'en avais eut la frousse. L'an dernier, il était venu de l'académie pour nous parler de la sécurité sur les routes. C'était dans le cadre de ses études. Je n'avais pas eut à le savoir d'Edward qu'il était son frère. Ils avaient tous les deux le même nom de famille. Cullen. Et dans un patelin comme celui-ci, il était évident.

- Tu as un truc près de l'œil.

Avant même que je ne fasse le geste de le retirer, Edward fut plus vite que moi, il posa ses doigts tièdes près de mon œil, touchant à peine ma peau. Cela avait suffit à m'en donner des frissons. Il ne m'avait jamais touché auparavant, le fait que nous avions que Bio ensemble n'avait pas fait à ce que nous devenions plus amis.

- Voilà c'est parti!

Je rougis, il me sourit. J'étais sûr qu'il voyait mes rougeurs sur mes joues.

- Merci!

- De rien.

Il retourna à son travail, je fis de même. Au bout de dix minutes je sentis son souffle chaud près de mon oreille. J'en frissonnai.

- Tu dines avec moi aujourd'hui?

Je le toisai, c'était un début. Je l'intéressais. Notre première journée à l'école et au premier cours de la journée, il m'avait demandé de diner avec lui. Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas… J'ai une obligation envers mon père… je dois rester avec Jacob au lunch.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, l'an passé c'était pareil. Je peux me joindre à vous?

Je ne pipai mot, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, pas en début d'année.

- Je ne crois pas non, il est…

- … Jaloux?

- Non, c'est pas ça. Je suis…

- Tu sors avec lui, c'est ça? Je ne t'en voudrais pas tu sais. Nous sommes de bons amis toi et moi.

Je soupirai, je voudrais plus avec Edward, j'y avais pensée tout l'été.

- Non, il est comme mon frère. Mon père a eut sa garde quand Billy est mort et Jacob est encore sous le choc. Depuis mon arrivé il va mieux et je ne veux pas qu'il y ait un froid entre moi et lui. Comprend-le Edward, j'aimerais attendre quelques semaines avant de pouvoir passer mes lunchs avec toi. Le temps de le préparé, tu vois?

- Oui, effectivement. J'attendrai.

- Merci.

La cloche sonna la fin du cours et je me rendis à mon casier, Edward me suivait. C'était vraiment différent de l'an passé, qui autrefois, il se dirigeait directement à son prochain cours. Je le regardai avec étonnement.

- Que fais-tu?

- Je t'attends!

- Ah! D'accord! Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais.

- J'insiste! Je veux apprendre à te connaitre. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait l'an passé.

- Oh!

- Quoi?

Je baissai les yeux pour éviter son regard.

- Moi aussi je regrette.

Il avait parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire, car il releva mon menton de son doigt. J'en frissonnai. Je le regardai dans les yeux. Il ne répondit rien, me donnant un sourire en guise de réponse. Il me lâcha le visage. Nous partîmes en cours d'anglais.

La matinée se passa comme en cours de Bio. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre se posant plein de questions sur notre été, mais rien à notre sujet. L'heure du lunch arriva et je dû laisser Edward pour Jacob, qui m'attendait à l'entré de la cafétéria.

- Salut!

- Salut, c'est qui lui?

Me désignant quelqu'un du menton, je me retournai et je vis Edward.

- Un ami de l'an passé, j'ai tous mes cours avec lui cette année. C'est Edward Cullen.

- Ah! Tu sors avec?

- Non, mais j'en ai l'intention. Il voulait que je dine avec lui, mais j'ai refusé.

- Pourquoi?

- À cause de toi, j'ai une promesse à Charlie.

- T'en fais pas pour moi, je ne raconterai rien à ton père.

Je souris, Jacob était plus fin que je le croyais, il voulait mon bien.

- Tu veux que je lui demande qu'il mange avec nous?

- Non, vas toi, je me suis fait une amie et elle voulait que je dine avec elle.

- Oh! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt?

- Pour ne pas te laisser seule au diner, mais je vois que toi aussi t'as eu une invitation.

Nous rîmes. Je saluai Jacob et me dirigeai à la table ou Edward se trouvait seul. Farfouillant dans son plateau, il ne me vit pas arrivé. Je déposai mon repas sur la table, il fit le saut à son tour. Il sourit à ma vue.

- Jacob?

- Il a un rendez-vous.

- Oh!

- Une fille l'a invité à diner avec elle.

- Trop fort!

- Oui.

Je m'assis devant lui, ses yeux d'un vert éblouissant, me fixaient longuement. Il se pencha vers moi et retira une mèche de mes cheveux qui était retombé devant mes yeux. Ses doigts tièdes frôlèrent ma joue. Oh non! Pas ça, arrête! J'en peux plus. Pensais-je, chaque fois j'en frissonnais. Je lui souris, il me le rendit.

Je m'attaquai à mon repas pour me changer les idées, il fit de même. Il brisa le silence après avoir fini le sien.

- Tu es jolie Bella.

Je m'empourprai, il recommençait, mais diable, qu'il en vienne à bout! Je n'osais pas moi-même lui dévoiler qu'il m'intéresse énormément. Je ne savais tout bonnement pas comment m'y prendre.

- Merci Edward!

Je pris une gorgée de mon soda. Il se pencha de nouveau vers moi et me retira une autre mèche de cheveux de devant mes yeux, probablement la même. Bon Dieu Edward! Je souris. Il prit lui aussi une gorgée de son breuvage.

- Tu as un joli sourire aussi.

Ah non pas encore! J'en deviens nerveuse à la fin, pourquoi ne pas en finir tout de suis avec un baiser? Lui aussi, il avait un magnifique sourire et ses yeux verts m'envoutaient.

- Arrête tu vas me faire rougir!

- Figure-toi, c'est ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure.

Il rit. Ah non, il avait deviné! Je devais tout lui avouer, mais il devina à ma place encore une fois.

- Je suis sûr que je te plais.

Je rougissais plus fort à présent, j'en étais sûr. Je baissai les yeux, fixant mon plateau.

- Oui, un peu!

- Un peu? Fait un effort Bella.

Je le regardai, je me sentais brulante d'envie de l'embrasser, mais je n'en ferai rien. J'explosai devant lui, lui dévoilant tout.

- Terriblement Edward! J'y ai pensée tout l'été. Tu m'as manqué et depuis l'an passé, tu m'intéresses au plus haut point. Tu es le garçon qu'il me faut! Ton regard me fait chaviré, t'as voix m'envoute et quand tu me touches, j'en frissonne!

Il ne répondit pas, fronça un sourcil et me scruta longuement. Il réfléchissait, j'en étais sûr. Avait-il les mêmes sentiments envers moi? Surement, il me trouvait jolie et aimait mon sourire. Il déplaça finalement sa main de dessous de la table pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les miens et de son pouce il me caressa le dessus de la main. Il sourit finalement, se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur mon front. Il ne lâcha pas sa prise et chuchota.

- C'est un début.

Il se replaça et me sourit, ne lâchant pas ma main.

- Tu m'intéresses autant Bella.

Je souris. C'était fait, nos aveux avaient été dévoilés. La cloche dévoilant la fin du diner nous sortîmes de notre rêvasserie. J'étais heureuse, Edward allait devenir plus à mes yeux qu'un ami. Nous nous levâmes et allâmes à notre prochain cours. L'après midi se passa plus tranquillement. À la fin des cours de la journée, je me rendis à ma Chevrolet d'un rouge délavé, là, où Jacob m'attendait. Edward se dirigeait vers sa Volvo.

- Salut Bella.

- Coucou Jacob. Et puis, ton diner?

- Bien, elle est gentille.

- Tant mieux pour toi. Tu t'installes? On doit pas faire attendre Charlie.

- Euh… c'est que, Amely… voulait…

- Oh! Il faut que tu le dises à Charlie.

- Je sais, mais tu peux pas faire le message?

- Non et tu le sais. T'as qu'à l'appeler. Tiens prends mon portable!

Je lui tendis mon téléphone. Durant son appelle, je n'écoutai pas la conversation. Je regardai là où Edward avait garé sa Volvo ce matin, elle y était toujours. Il m'observait, je lui souris. Je le vis qui s'amena vers moi. Jacob me redonna le téléphone. Je le regardai.

- Charlie m'a dit de ne pas rentré trop tard, il va venir me chercher vers vingt heure.

- Parfait.

- Alors à plus!

- Oui c'est ça!

Mon presque frère se dirigea vers une jolie jeune fille à la peau mat et aux cheveux d'un noir reluisant. Je fronçai un sourcil, Edward se trouva près de moi, me caressant les cheveux. Je le toisai amicalement.

- Tu m'espionne?

- Non, je t'admire, c'est pas pareil!

Il lâcha mes cheveux et finit sa phrase.

- Je voulais être sûr de savoir si Jacob rentrait avec toi où pas.

- Ah! Et que me veux-tu?

- Juste te parler.

Edward était vraiment curieux, il avait passé la journée à me questionner de tout et de rien et il n'en avait pas assez.

- Ok je t'écoute!

Ces yeux étaient brillants de certitude.

- Tu veux… sortir avec moi? Officiellement?

Je baissai les yeux, gênée. Il venait de me demander d'être son petit ami. Ce que j'attendais depuis ce matin. Je lui répondis sans le toiser.

- Oui, je veux bien.

Il me releva le visage et sans que je m'y attendis, il se pencha vers moi et y déposa ses lèvres douces sur les miennes et s'attarda un instant, caressant de ses lèvres ma lèvre inférieure. J'en frissonnai longuement. Il relâcha sa prise et me sourit gentiment.

- On se voit demain.

Edward me caressa la joue de sa main et repartit à sa voiture. J'ouvris la portière de ma voiture, mes jambes ne voulaient plus tenir seuls, j'étais trop excité à ce premier baiser. Je réussis tout de même à démarrer le moteur.

À mon arrivé à la maison, Charlie me salua et je montai à ma chambre. Je devais annoncer la nouvelle à Alice. Elle m'avait fait jurer de tout lui dire ce qu'il y avait de nouveau en moi, à savoir si je devenais heureuse à Forks. Car ses derniers temps, elle avait compris que je ne m'y plaisais guère et m'avait donné une autre année à endurer cette ville avant de m'aider à nouveau.

Elle répondit au premier coup.

- Alice à l'appareil!

- Alice, c'est Bella!

- Je sais, j'ai un afficheur tu sais.

- Oh!

- Que me vaut ton appel?

Sur un coup de tête, je lui dévoilé ma raison de mon appel.

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un!

- C'est vrai!

- Oui, il est trop gentil et trop spécial. Je l'adore.

- Depuis quand?

- Officiellement aujourd'hui, mais on se connaît depuis mon arrivé à Forks.

- Oh! Je vois. Tu sais, je n'ai rien à faire ce weekend. Tu veux que je vienne faire un tour?

- Oh Alice, tu ferais ça?

- Oui pour toi!

- Je veux bien, je vais pouvoir te présenter mon petit ami.

- C'est exactement le but de ma visite, je suis trop curieuse de voir à quoi il ressemble.

Je ris.

- Tu ne changeras jamais Alice.

- Non, comme tu dis.

- Je dois te laisser, j'ai plein de trucs à faire.

- Ok, Bye.

Je raccrochai et posai mon portable sur la table de chevet. Je m'assis en indien sur mon lit et pensai à Edward, ce qui me faisait penser à ce que j'avais prévu depuis le début. Un autre conseil d'Alice. Je fouillai dans mon sac de voyage et regarda sur la boite la date de péremption, elles étaient encore bonne pour un an. Je me levai et allai à la salle de bain. Juste par précaution je devais maintenant commencer à prendre ce truc, pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises si je venais à faire l'amour avec Edward.

Le lendemain, mon amoureux m'attendait sur le parking de l'école. Jacob sauta du camion et alla rejoindre sa nouvelle amie.

- À plus Bella!

Je lui fis un salut de la main. Edward prit mon autre main et l'embrassa.

- Salut Bella!

- Salut Edward!

Il me sourit. Main dans la main nous nous rendîmes à notre premier cours. Et tout ce déroula comme la veille et les jours qui ont suivit également. Nous étions vendredi soir, cinq jours depuis le début de notre relation. Je sortis des toilettes des filles près du gymnase et je me rendis sur le parking. Je savais parfaitement qui m'attendrait près de ma Chevrolet, Edward évidemment! Il avait un large sourire sur le visage. Le soleil était de la partie aujourd'hui, il portait son coupe vent sur le bras. Je le rejoignis tout sourire.

- Salut!

- Je t'attendais. Je sais tu m'as dis de ne pas t'attendre.

Je m'étais inscrit à un cours de natation après les cours et Edward m'avait juré qu'il ne m'attendrait pas. Je savais qu'il ne m'aurait pas obéit.

- Et tes parents? Ils vont s'inquiéter.

- Carlisle est à l'hôpital et Esmée fait les courses. De toute façon je leur ai laissé un message sur la boite vocal. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

- Ah bon?

- Je t'emmène faire une balade en forêt. Il fait tellement beau.

- Oui comme tu dis. Je te suis.

Il me prit la main et me tira vers la forêt à l'arrière de l'école. Nous marchâmes une bonne heure avant de nous arrêter devant une vielle cabane dans un arbre en très bonne état. Il y fit coulisser l'échelle vers le bas. J'étais surprise, il m'avait l'air de connaitre cet endroit.

- Tu connais cette cabane?

Il me regarda d'un sourire.

- Elle a appartenu à mon frère et sa sœur jumelle et j'en ai hérité quand ils en ont plus voulus.

- Oh! Tu habite pas loin?

- Juste de l'autre côté de la forêt.

Je regardai là où il me pointait, effectivement nous étions aux abords de la forêt. D'un coup je revins un peu en arrière dans ma tête, il avait aussi une sœur?

- Emmett a une sœur jumelle?

- Oui, mais on ne dirait pas qu'ils le sont

- Je vois.

Il me prit la main et me fit monter dans sa cabane et remonta l'échelle et ferma la trappe sur le plancher de bois.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'on est un peu vieux pour les cabanes dans les arbres?

- Je trouve cette place très intime, c'est pas ce que tu veux?

- Oui.

Edward se plaça devant moi et m'embrassa sur les lèvres, mais ce baiser fut plus court que le premier. Il me caressa la joue, je la collai plus dans sa main. Je brulais d'envie de lui sauter dessus. Je ne pouvais le faire, par respect.

- Tu as… déjà fait l'amour?

Je ne m'attendais pas à celle là! Il me provoquait là!

- Non, je suis vierge. Et toi?

- Moi aussi.

- On est tous les deux au même point.

Il sourit, pour la première fois, il rougissait. Il était trop mignon dans ces couleurs. Il baissa les yeux.

- Je te veux Bella! J'ai… j'ai envie de toi!

Il avait une drôle de façon de me le demander, mais j'étais au même point que lui, je le désirais autant.

- Moi aussi Edward, depuis un bon moment même.

Il me regarda et me sourit. Je détournai le regard à mon tour.

- J'ai commencé à prendre la pilule juste au cas où… tu vois où je veux en venir.

Ces trucs là me gênaient à en parler. Il ne me répondit pas, je le regardai, il m'avait l'air soucieux et hésitant. Edward s'approcha plus près de moi, trainant ses genoux sur le sol, il me prit la main hésitant. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci, il ne lâcha pas prise et le baiser devint fougue. Il m'aida à me lever debout sans lâcher le baiser, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui empoigner les cheveux, il mit ses mains autour de mon cou. J'en devins mouillé de plaisir et ce n'était pourtant que le début. Il lâcha finalement mes lèvres pour me contempler de son regard envoutant et me lâcha le cou et avec délicatesse, à l'aide de ses doigts, il commença à déboutonner mon chemisier. Je devins nerveuse, je sentais la chair de poule apparaitre sur ma peau. Il m'embrassa de nouveau, je l'obligeai à me lâcher quand je lui relevai son t-shirt, levant ses bras dans les airs, je lui retirai le vêtement. Je contemplai son magnifique torse et je caressai la douceur de ses muscles. Edward me colla à lui, j'apaisai ma tête sur son torse, lui enlaçant la taille, il fit de même.

- Je suis bien Edward.

- Moi aussi.

- Je suis nerveuse à cette première fois.

- Tu veux qu'on arrête?

- Non, bien sûr que non! Je te veux!

Il m'embrassa de nouveau et de ses mains il alla caresser mes fesses à travers mon pantalon. Il traversa ses mains vers l'avant de mon vêtement et détacha le bouton retenant le tissus à ma taille. Mon pantalon glissa de lui-même sur le sol. Avec inquiétude et maladresse, je lui retirai sa ceinture et dé zippai son jeans, celui-ci se ramassa au sol. Nous étions maintenant qu'en sous vêtements. Il me colla de nouveau à lui. La chaleur de son corps me fit frissonner et j'en étais encore plus mouillé. À la fois, je le désirais et j'en avais peur. J'en tremblais des mains et surtout de mon corps, mais pas parce que j'avais peur, mais plutôt parce que j'avais froid et je crus qu'Edward l'avait remarqué, car il me blottit dans son corps parfaitement moulé au mien. Il me caressa le dos et m'embrassa le front

Toujours dans ses bras, il nous déposa sur le sol froid et retira ma culotte et enleva son caleçon. Son membre dur frôla ma cuisse chaude de passion jusqu'à ce qu'il frôla ma féminité, j'en frissonnai de plus belle, serrant Edward plus fort dans mes bras. Il comprit mon geste de passion et de ses mains il frotta son sexe sur le mien, me provoquant un spasme des pieds à la tête. Un petit cri sortit de ma bouche. Edward m'embrassa de nouveau et me bécota le visage tout entier, jusque dans mon cou. C'est là qu'il aspira ma peau suçant mon cou avec douceur et longévité. J'étais en extase, j'adorais ça. Il lâcha mon cou pour m'embrasser de nouveau. Edward me susurra un je t'aime par la suite à mon oreille. Je palpitai à ce mot. Il lâcha le frotti de mon sexe et introduisit le sien en moi, j'arquai mon dos à ce geste et il gémit d'un faible cri.

Edward me pénétra doucement, le temps que sa chaleur fusionne à la mienne. Toujours aussi doux, il atteignit le fond de mon intérieur, mon cœur battant la chamade, je lui enfonçai mes ongles dans son dos tandis que lui m'empoigna le visage et m'embrassa tendrement. Son va et viens se fit lentement au début et le temps que nos corps s'habituent l'un à l'autre, il se fit doux dans ses élancements. Il augmenta la cadence tranquillement et son va et viens se fit plus rapidement à ma demande. J'adorais ça, Edward était doux et respectueux. Je sentis en moi, monter une sensation adorable à l'intérieur de mon bas ventre, Edward continuait ses vas et viens, tandis que ma féminité se contractait sur son membre chaud. Je jouissais d'un cri inaudible, j'étais bien avec lui. Edward, à son tour s'arqua par en arrière et gémit fortement. Au même moment, un liquide chaud se déversa en moi et j'en jouie plus fort. Après cet instant il se laissa tombé doucement sur moi et m'embrassa une dernière fois, je le serrai entre mes bras.

- J'ai aimé Edward.

- Moi aussi.

Il me regarda, soupira de soulagement et me fit un sourire.

- J'ai craint d'avoir été trop brusque avec toi.

- Non au contraire! Tu as été tellement doux, attentionné et aimant. J'ai adoré.

Il me sourit encore et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il se releva et remit son caleçon.

- Tu dois avoir froid Bella, le temps dehors c'est refroidit.

Je me levai et remis mes vêtements, il avait raison, le temps se faisait frisquet. Je mis jusqu'à mon coupe vent, Edward aussi. Il ouvrit la trappe et me fit descendre de la cabane. Une fois en bas, il me prit la main et me regarda passionnément dans les yeux.

- Aucun mot à personne de ce que nous avons fait. En théorie… je n'avais pas le droit… j'ai fait juré à mes parents d'être sage et…

Je lui mis un doigt sur la bouche. À vrai dire j'avais moi aussi fait le sermon d'être sage. J'avais carrément désobéit.

- T'inquiètes, je suis aussi coupable que toi.

Il sourit.

- Tu veux rencontrer mes parents? On est pas loin tu sais.

- Euh… je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Edward. De toute façon y'a mon amie qui arrive ce soir chez moi. Elle passe le weekend avec moi.

Il fit la moue.

- Donc on ne se verra pas?

Je baissai les yeux. Hypocritement je ne lui en avais pas parlé en début de semaine.

- Elle vient pour te voir. Je suis désolé, je lui ai dévoilé que nous… sortions ensemble et elle est curieuse de te rencontrer.

- Oh! Là tu me rends nerveux. Mais je veux bien la rencontrer.

Je lui souris.

- Tu dois venir souper ce soir, mon père est au courant.

- Oh!

J'étais rouge de gêne, j'aurais dû lui en faire part.

- Je suis désolé Edward, j'ai carrément oublié de t'en parler, à cause de notre…

Il m'embrassa, m'empêchant de finir ma phrase.

- Je vais y être, ne lui dit rien à elle non plus.

- Comme tu veux.

- Je dois d'abord passé chez moi. Je vais te reconduire à ta voiture.

- Ok. Mais je peux t'attendre.

- Non, de toute façon je dois me laver et me changer.

- Oh!

Edward avait raison, on en avait besoin tous les deux. Il me ramena à l'école là où nos voitures nous attendaient. Je me rendis chez moi préparer l'arrivé d'Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews, c'était très gentil, j'espère que la suite va vous plait. **

**Jattends d'autre reviews :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Je rentrai chez moi nerveusement, je devais immédiatement aller me laver, pour n'égailler aucun soupçons envers mes parents. J'avais deux heures devant moi. Je sautai sous la douche. Je me remémorai cette belle aventure avec Bella.

_Elle me dévoila qu'elle prenait la pilule, elle avait donc l'intention de faire l'amour avec moi. Je détestais les préservatifs, mais la pilule n'était pas fiable à 100%, mais je n'en faisais pas un plat. Avec hésitation, je m'approchai d'elle, trainant mes genoux sur le sol froid. Je lui pris doucement la main et je me penchai vers elle pour l'embrasser, notre baiser devint fougue. Sans lâcher notre baiser, je l'aider de sa main à se lever debout. Elle m'empoigna les cheveux férocement tandis que je lui mis mes mains autour de son cou. Le baiser prit fin pour que je puisse la contempler amoureusement, elle me faisait de l'effet. Mes mains glissèrent doucement de la peau de son cou pour se diriger sur son chemisier blanc. Tranquillement, mes doigts détachèrent chaque bouton, dévoilant sa ferme poitrine. Mon sexe se durcit dans mon pantalon, la peau de Bella s'hérissa de passion et je l'embrassai de nouveau. Bella déposa ses mains dans le bas de mon T-shirt, m'obligeant à lâcher ses lèvres. Je levai les bras en l'air pour qu'elle puisse me retirer le vêtement. Ses doigts glacés parcoururent mon torse avec délicatesse, mon membre dur en demandait plus. Je collai Bella à moi, elle déposa sa tête sur mon torse et m'enlaça la taille, je fis de même. Son arôme de fraise m'excita encore plus, elle avait un de ses parfums. Elle me sortit de ma pensée._

_- Je suis bien Edward._

_- Moi aussi._

_- Je suis nerveuse à cette première fois._

_- Tu veux qu'on arrête?_

_- Non, bien sûr que non! Je te veux!_

_Je l'embrassai de nouveau et je descendis mes mains sur ses fesses, les caressant à travers son pantalon. Je suivis par la suite les courbes de ses hanches pour atteindre le bouton de son vêtement que je défis. Le pantalon glissa le long de ses magnifiques jambes. Mon cœur battait la chamade quand elle défit avec maladresse ma ceinture et laissant glisser mon jeans sur le sol. Nos sous vêtements se dévoilèrent enfin. Je la remis à mon torse sentant la froideur de sa peau tandis que moi, je me sentais brulant. Je la réchauffai en la collant plus à moi, prenant parfaitement la forme de mon corps lui caressant le dos. Je l'embrassai sur le front. J'étais excité du bas du corps et je voulais que tout soit parfait._

_Je ne lâchai pas Bella et je la déposai sur le sol froid et je lui retirai son sous vêtement. J'enlevai le mien également. Mon sexe chaud de désir frôla sa cuisse intérieur jusqu'à atteindre son sexe, Bella me serra fort dans ses bras. Je compris son désir qu'elle avait envers moi. Je frottai de mes mains mon sexe contre le siens. Une chaleur intense s'intensifia à l'intérieure de moi. Un petit cri sortit de la bouche de Bella, elle aimait ça. Je déposai ma bouche à nouveau sur la sienne pour ne frôler que ses lèvres et des miennes je l'embrassai doucement sur le visage pour atteindre son cou par la suite. J'écrasai mes lèvres sur celui-ci et aspira sa peau dans ma bouche pour finalement la sucer longuement et doucement. Je lâchai son cou pour diriger ma bouche à son oreille. Je lui susurrai un je t'aime à peine audible, je sentis son cœur battre la chamade à travers sa peau. Je compris qu'elle était enfin prête à m'accueillir en elle. Je lâchai le mouvement de mon sexe sur le sien et je plaçai le bout de mon membre aux abords de sa féminité. Doucement je la pénétrai. Elle s'arqua le dos à ce geste et gémit faiblement._

_Je continuai à la pénétrer doucement jusqu'à atteindre complètement l'intérieur de son jardin secret, jusqu'à ce que nos deux corps fusionnent ensemble. Elle encra ses ongles dans mon dos, je lui empoignai le visage et l'embrassai tendrement. Doucement je commençai un va et viens et gardai la cadence jusqu'à ce que nos corps s'acceptent complètement. À sa demande, mon va et viens ce fit plus rapide et je sentis une tension monté en moi et Bella contracta son sexe contre le mien, ses jouissances étaient mienne, ce qui me fit jouir à mon tour, je m'arquai le dos de plaisir gémissant fortement. Nos corps ne firent plus qu'un quand ma semence se déversa en elle et je fusionnai à son corps me laissant doucement tomber sur elle et je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes une dernière fois. Elle me serra dans ses bras._

Je fermai la pomme de douche et en sortis après m'avoir essuyé le corps. La serviette autour de ma taille je me dirigeai à ma chambre. Je croisai ma mère dans le couloir. Je stoppai net. Elle me contempla pleine de question.

- Edward! Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour prendre une douche?

- Euh… j'ai un rendez-vous avec Bella, elle m'a invité à souper chez elle.

- Mais tu ne peux pas y aller!

- Mais pourquoi?

- Ton frère vient souper ce soir.

- Je le verrai à mon retour.

Ma mère croisa ses bras sur poitrine. J'espérais tant qu'elle accepte.

- Bon, mais demande à ton père.

- Merci maman!

Je l'embrassai sur le front et allai me vêtir avant d'aller voir mon père. Je frappai à la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez!

Je m'approchai de son pupitre et me plaça devant restant debout.

- Je peux aller souper chez Bella?

- Ton frère vient!

- Maman veut.

Il osa finalement me regarder et soupira fortement.

- Y'a jamais rien à faire avec elle. Elle t'a dit oui, alors tu peux y aller. Mais ne rentre pas trop tard, Emmett vient rarement à la maison.

- D'accord, merci papa!

La dernière fois où j'avais vu mon frère, c'était à Noël l'an passé et en début d'été et également ma sœur. Nous nous voyions qu'une fois par année ou presque. Y'avait aussi Rosalie et Jasper les jumeaux adoptifs de mes parents, que je n'avais pas vu depuis cinq ans. Il faut dire que je ne les ai pas réellement connus. Ils sont arrivés chez nous à l'âge de 15 ans pour en repartir pour l'université à 18 ans et ils ne sont jamais revenus. J'avais 13 ans à leurs départs.

À la cuisine je recroisai ma mère qui m'interpella quand j'osai lui piquer un biscuit chand sur la plaque.

- Touche pas à ça, c'est pour ton frère!

- Désolé!

Je lâchai le dit biscuit. Quand je me retournai elle m'interpella de nouveau.

- Edward?

Je la regardai.

- Tu sors avec elle?

- Oui, elle est ma petite amie.

- Depuis quand?

- Lundi.

- Oh! C'est récent. Tu te souviens de notre conversation sur les…

- Maman! J'ai pas oublié!

Pourtant, j'avais fait à ma tête, il était déjà trop tard.

-nJe ne veux pas avoir de problème avec ce genre d'histoire.

- Oui, j'ai compris.

Je me sauvai avant qu'elle ne m'interpelle de nouveau. Une fois chez Bella, je sonnai à la porte. Jacob ouvrit.

- Salut Edward!

- Salut Jake!

- Bella t'attends en haut.

Je le vis qu'il me poussa pour sortir.

- Tu ne reste pas?

- Non, Amely, m'a invité à souper.

- Oh! Alors à plus!

- Oui c'est ça.

J'entrai et je montai au second, Charlie n'était pas encore rentré. De l'autre côté de la porte de la chambre de Bella, j'entendais une autre voix que la sienne. Son amie était donc déjà là. Cette voix m'était étrangement familière. Je frappai à la porte. Bella me dit d'entrer. Elle était assise en tailleur sur son lit. En face d'elle se trouvait cette mystérieuse amie à mes yeux. Les deux filles me regardèrent, j'étais ébahit, cette Alice ne m'était pas étrangère. Elle sauta du lit et m'empoigna par la taille de sa petite personne.

- Edward! Je ne savais pas que tu sortais avec Bella.

- Alice? Mais…

- Eh oui, c'est moi cette fameuse amie.

Je serrai ma grande sœur dans mes bras, j'étais heureux de la voir.

- Comme tu as grandis frérot, j'ai l'air d'une naine à côté de toi!

- Mais c'est ce que t'es Alice. Tu es mon petit lutin.

Elle sourit. Bella prit finalement la parole.

- C'est elle la sœur jumelle d'Emmett?

Je la regardai et alla l'embrassai sur le front.

- Oui, mais j'aurais du me douter Bella que c'était de ma sœur que tu t'étais fait amie. Elle est maquilleuse pour le cinéma et vit à Phoenix. Et en plus son prénom! Quel idiot j'ai fait!

Les deux filles se mirent à rire. Je changeai de sujet.

- Ça vous dit de souper chez moi à la place?

Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux.

- En quel honneur?

- Emmett est à la maison ce soir, j'ai faillit ne pas pouvoir venir et maman sera contente de te voir Alice.

Je pris la main de Bella et l'embrassa.

- Tu pourras rencontrer mes parents.

- Je ne crois pas que…

- Arrête ça Bella!

- Moi je veux bien Bella, pourquoi pas, une occasion en or pour toi de tous nous connaitre mieux.

- D'accord, mais je dois avertir Charlie.

Bella prit son portable et appela son père. Nous l'observâmes.

- Papa?... Je soupe chez Edward ce soir.

Une pause de quelques secondes.

- S'il te plait? Figure-toi qu'Alice ce trouve à être la sœur d'Edward et que son frère Emmett est chez lui aujourd'hui. Une occasion pour elle de voir ses parents et son frère.

Une autre pause. Un peu plus longue cette fois-ci.

- Elle ne les voit qu'une fois par année. S'il te plait. Jacob est bien sortit lui!

Elle essayait de le convaincre fortement. Alice se pinça les lèvres.

- Oh! Merci papa, je t'aime trop!

Bella raccrocha et sauta de joie. Nous nous enlaçâmes. À notre arrivé chez moi, nous soupirâmes tous les trois, je n'avais pas averti mes parents. Je voulais leur faire la surprise. J'entrai à la cuisine avec Bella après avoir demandé à Alice d'attendre un peu.

- Maman?

Elle fit le saut et se retourna.

- Edward tu… Oh! Tu as emmené Bella?

- Oui, elle peut souper ici?

Esmée sourit de toutes ses dents et s'essuya les mains avec un linge.

- Bien sûr! Ton père va être content aussi.

- C'est pas tout, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre aussi.

- Oh!

Je sortis de la cuisine et je revins avec Alice. Ma mère se jeta carrément dessus et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Alice! Mais que me vaut cette visite?

- Figure-toi qu'Edward et moi avons une amie en commun et que j'étais venue en visite chez elle pour rencontrer son petit ami. Mais t'inquiètes, j'avais tout de même l'intention de venir faire mon tour.

- Je suis trop contente!

- Emmett est là?

- Il est avec ton père en haut.

- Oh!

Soudain Alice se figea après avoir fait son exclamation. Elle me prit par la main en tirant Bella avec elle aussi. Elle s'arrêta près de l'entré.

- J'allais oublier!

- Quoi Alice?

- Mon copain, il devait venir me rejoindre chez Bella.

- Oh!

Alice baissa les yeux tristement.

- Tu peux le contacter et lui dire de venir ici.

- Oui je peux essayer.

Je lui passai le téléphone de la maison et elle appela son copain. Elle me le remit par la suite.

- Il va venir.

-Bon, tout fini bien.

Alice monta à l'étage pour aller voir Carlisle et Emmett. Elle y resta jusqu'à l'arriver de son copain.

- Je ne savais pas qu'Alice fréquentait quelqu'un.

- Moi non plus.

Bella entrelaça ses doigts avec les miens et se colla à moi.

- Je t'aime Edward.

Je lui souris. On sonna à la porte, Alice dévala l'escalier en trente secondes. Je n'eus même pas le temps d'ouvrir qu'elle le fit avant moi. L'homme qui se trouvait derrière la porte était grand et blond, des cicatrices au visage. Ses yeux me rappelaient quelqu'un. Ma mère sortit de la cuisine pour entrer au salon, elle se figea à la vue du jeune homme et je compris qu'il avait fait partit de la famille autrefois.

- Jasper?

Il s'avança et enlaça Esmée.

- Esmée! Oui c'est moi! Je suis de retour.

- Mais, on n'a pas eut de nouvelle depuis cinq ans!

- La guerre, je suis colonel à l'armée, je reviens tout juste d'Irak. J'ai rencontré Alice à Phoenix, quand je l'ai reconnu, j'ai enfin trouvé mon destin. Et nous nous lâchons plus depuis.

Esmée le serra de nouveau. Carlisle descendit de son bureau suivit d'Emmett. Bella fit le saut à la vue de mon frère, je la serrai contre moi. Mon père prit la parole.

- Jasper! Quelle surprise! Que nous vaut ta visite?

Il alla lui serrai la main.

- Je suis de retour, j'ai eut une permission de l'armée et je voudrais revenir vivre ici.

- Tu es chez toi et tu le sais.

- Moi aussi je reviens pour de bon.

Alice venait de nous surprendre. Quatre sourires se firent à elle. Je gâchai ce moment en lançant cette farce plate.

- Il ne manque que Rosalie.

On me regarda tous avec des yeux mis clos. Jasper répondit pour ne créer un froid. J'étais jeune après tout.

- Elle est mannequin en France et je ne crois pas qu'elle reviendra de si tôt, elle…

On sonna de nouveau à la porte. Tous nos sourcils se froncèrent. J'ouvris moi-même la porte. Nom d'un chien! Quand on parle du loup!

- Vous pouvez me reprendre?

Rosalie était plantée devant l'entré imbibée d'eau portant deux valises. Esmée accouru à elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Bien sûr chérie, tu es chez toi ici.

Bella me tira par la manche et je me penchai vers elle.

- Tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe? En privé!

Je lui fis signe de la tête et je montai avec elle à ma chambre. Je fermai la porte de ma chambre.

- Explique-moi Edward! T'as combien de frères et sœur? Y'en a d'autres qui vont arriver?

- Non, nous sommes tous là! Et Jasper et Rosalie, ne sont pas de la famille. Mes parents en on eut la gardent après la mort des leurs parents.

- Oh!

- Je ne les ai pas connus, j'avais 10 ans à leurs arrivés et 13 ans quand ils ont quittés.

- D'accord.

Je pris les mains de Bella et les porta à ma joue.

- Tant qu'à être seuls, je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

- Oui vas-y!

- Tu voudrais bien arrêter la pilule, ma mère est inquiète à notre sujet et elle préfère les préservatifs.

- Oh! Je vois! Tu lui…

- Non, bien sûr que non! Mais je suis sûr qu'elle va bientôt me faire son discours.

Bella sourit et se mit à rire. Je fis de même. Je la regardai par la suite dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime amour. Tu es toute ma vie.

Elle rougit. Je l'embrassai avant de redescendre à la cuisine. La soirée avait été parfaite. J'avais récupéré toute ma famille et en plus j'avais ma propre copine. Rose avait été mise par erreur en dehors de son équipe et ils n'avaient pas pu la reprendre. Alice avait une série télévisée sous le bras, un contrat de six ans à Seattle, elle pouvait donc vivre ici. Jasper était en permission. Mes parents étaient les plus heureux. Et moi je redevins le bébé de la maisonnée.

De retour à l'école le lundi, tout avait changé. Mes sentiments envers Bella étaient plus intenses et dès qu'un autre mec osait la regarder j'en devenais jaloux. Depuis notre aventure dans la cabane je la désirais de plus en plus, elle me faisait de l'effet et je ne pouvais ne pas y penser. La cloche de notre dernier cours sonna et je pris le bras de Bella pour l'empêcher de se levai de sa chaise.

- Attends!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward?

- Je te veux! Là, maintenant!

- Tu es sérieux?

- J'ai envie de toi!

- Moi aussi, mais je ne crois pas qu'on pourra ce soir, j'ai plein de trucs à faire et Alice va t'attendre.

- J'ai une meilleure idée.

Je la pris par la main et ramassa nos affaires avant de sortir de la classe. Je la dirigeai vers les toilettes des filles. Je vins pour ouvrir la porte qu'elle se bloqua devant.

- Edward je ne crois pas que…

- Laisse, tu vas voir, de toute façon y'a plus un chat dans l'école.

- Ça pourrait être amusant, mais tu as ce qu'il te faut?

Je brandissais l'enveloppe devant son visage. Elle sourit et me tira dans les toilettes et nous enferma dans une des cabines. J'étais satisfait de mon coup. Je déposai le préservatif sur le présentoir à papier de toilette. Bella m'arracha pratiquement ma chemise, elle était chaude de désirs, je la flambais, assurément. Je l'embrassai fougueusement et lui refis un suçon à la même place. Je lui enlevai par la suit son sweet-shirt, dévoilant sa poitrine à travers son soutien gorge. J'embrassai sa bouche et je l'embrassai ainsi jusqu'à ses seins, là où j'en sortis un du soutien gorge, lui léchant un mamelon.

Mon portable sonna dans ma poche, je n'en fis pas attention, c'était probablement Alice. Je suçai le bout de son sein et empoignai l'autre de ma main et je le caressai doucement. Le portable de Bella sonna à son tour. Elle se crispa pour essayer de le prendre. Je soupirai.

- Laisse sonner Bella!

- Non je ne peux pas, c'est peut être Jacob.

- Laisse, s'il te plait!

Malheureusement, elle réussit à s'en emparer et répondit.

- Allô!

Je continuai mon manège pour la distraire. Je lui empoignai les fesses après avoir lâché ses seins.

- Edward? Non je ne… l'ai pas vu!

Je serrai plus fermement son postérieur en guise de réponse. C'était Alice, j'en étais sûr! Bella me tapota le dessus de la tête pour me calmer un instant. Je ne bronchai pas. Je glissai mes mains vers son dos et lui dégrafa le soutien gorge.

- Je te jure… que je ne sais… pas où il est.

J'avais compris que ma sœur ne la croyait pas, vu les trémolos dans la voix de Bella et les pauses qu'elle prenait pour respirer. Je me penchai vers sa féminité et je lui détachai le pantalon et lui retirai également sa culotte. Je caressai par la suite son sexe en faisant des vas et viens à l'intérieur de celui-ci avec mes doigts. Bella me tapa dans le dos et me tira les cheveux par la suite. En signe d'appréciation sans doute.

- Euh… Alice je dois… te laisser là.., je suis occupé.

C'était bien Alice à l'autre bout du fil et si elle devinait notre petit jeu, elle en était capable de venir nous chercher. Bella n'avait pas encore raccroché, j'en étais sûr, Alice avait des doutes. Je continuai mon manège et je retirai mes doigts pour y mettre ma langue à la place. Je fis de petits mouvements avec le bout de ma langue. Bella soupira et gémit faiblement, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Le prochain coup de jasette se fit assez rapidement.

- Non… pas du tout… Alice, je t'ai dit… qu'Edward n'est pas avec moi… Je sais, il devait te rejoindre après les cours… je lui dirai si je le vois… c'est ça à plus.

Bella lança son portable par-dessus la porte de la toilette. Je ne lâchai pas sa féminité de ma langue. Elle apposa ses mains sur mes cheveux et se mit à les tirer.

- Edward!...

Elle aimait ça! Par surprise elle me releva par la tête et m'embrassa fougueusement à son tour tout en détachant mon pantalon. Je pris le préservatif et l'enfila sur mon membre dur. Je tournai Bella vers la porte de la cabine, s'accotant dessus, je lui insérai mon sexe dans le sien et doucement je commençai le mouvement de l'amour. Elle haletait.

- Edward… plus vite!

Je lui obéis et je fis un va et viens plus rapide. La porte de la cabine claqua au rythme de mes mouvements. Bella se mit à crier doucement, presque inaudible. Nos corps se fusionnèrent ensemble de nouveau et je jouis à mon tour, laissant sortir de ma bouche un faible soupir de jouissance. Je me décollai de Bella et me débarrassai du préservatif dans la toilette.

Elle se rhabilla rapidement, je fis de même, car des pas retentirent dans le couloir à l'extérieur des toilettes. Nous embraquâmes tous les deux sur le couvert de toilette. Je du me penchai pour qu'on ne me voit pas du haut de la cabine. On ouvrit la porte de la salle. Nous descendîmes après avoir reconnue la voix de l'intrus.

- Bella?

Bella chuchota.

- Oh non! Alice! Comment elle a deviné?

- L'écho de ta voix et tes soubresauts quand tu parlais.

On frappa devant notre porte.

- Edward! Je sais que tu es avec Bella. Ouvre tout de suite! Ou je dis tout à maman!

Je tirai le loquait et ouvris la porte à la volé. Ma sœur avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et tapa du pied sur le plancher, elle m'avait l'air furieuse.

- Non je t'en pris, ne dis rien à maman!

Bella resta derrière moi, je lui tenais la main.

- Tu sais qu'elle va savoir un jour? J'ai eut le droit au sermon moi aussi à ton âge. Et je l'ai respecté à la lettre. Les études d'abord Edward, pas le sexe. Tu connais les risques que tu prends en faisant ça. Aucune protection n'est fiable et tu le sais.

Ma conversation avec ma mère me revint à l'esprit.

_- Edward?_

_Je descendais à la cuisine quand ma mère m'interpella._

_- Oui maman?_

_- Tu es assez grand pour qu'on parle de certaines choses toi et moi. Ton père as dit que ça venait à moi de t'en parler._

_Je soupirai._

_- Je sais parfaitement quoi faire, j'ai 17 ans, je ne suis plus un bébé._

_Justement, il y a des risques que des problèmes arrivent si tu venais à avoir ta première relation sexuelle. Les maladies sexuelles ne sont pas drôles, surtout si tu fréquente quelqu'un qui a déjà fait l'acte. En plus la pire de toutes à mes yeux est celle de ses jeunes filles qui se ramassent avec un bébé sous les bras et que le père n'est pas dans le décore._

_- Maman!_

_- Edward écoute! Les études sont plus importantes que le sexe et devenir père si tôt peut te bloquer dans ce domaine et rater complètement ta vie, je ne voudrais pas que tu abandonne cette fille si ça venait à arriver!_

_- T'as pas à t'en faire, de toute façon je n'ai personne._

_- Vaut mieux maintenant qu'après que t'ais fait la gaffe!_

_- Oui, merci du conseil, je te promets d'être sage._

_- T'est un bon garçon._

- Edward, tu m'écoute?

Alice me sortit de ma pensée.

- Oui, c'est bon, ce sermon je vais m'en rappeler toute ma vie.

Ma sœur s'approcha de moi.

- Tu te protèges au moins?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bien, je te promets de garder ton secret.

Alice regarda Bella et lui sourit. Elle repartit de la salle de toilette. Nous soupirâmes de soulagement tous les deux. Bella ouvrit la parole.

- C'était moins une!

- Effectivement!

Je sortis de la cabine et je ramassai son portable et le lui remis. Elle le fourra dans sa poche. Nous rîmes à l'unisson.

Nous rentrâmes chacun chez soi. Nous passions par la suite une semaine ordinaire sans tout de même ne jamais cessez nos ébats. Tous les soirs nous trouvions les moyens de se coller l'un à l'autre. L'expérience s'accentuait de jour en jour, nous trouvant toujours de nouvelles choses à faire.

Nous étions le 13 septembre, Bella avait 18 ans aujourd'hui, moi, j'avais eut les miens le 20 juin dernier. Elle détestait les anniversaires, donc Charlie n'avait rien organisé. Il m'avait plutôt autorisé à passer la soirée avec elle chez lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews. ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Point de vue de Bella**

J'étais heureuse, aujourd'hui, mon père me laissa le plaisir d'avoir Edward avec moi dans ma chambre. Mon cadeau d'anniversaire comme il disait. Nous étions samedi et je sortais avec Edward depuis deux semaines. J'étais bien avec lui, il était mon ange, mon amour… ma passion. Jamais je ne le laisserai m'abandonner. Il m'aimait, j'étais tout à ses yeux, j'étais sa raison de vivre.

On frappa à ma porte, je me levai de mon lit et alla ouvrir. Mon sourire s'effaça.

- Ce n'est que toi Jacob?

- Oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit?

- Edward!

- Oh! C'est vrai Charlie t'en a fait cadeau.

Il rigola carrément et me tendis un paquet mal emballé. Je le pris.

- Tu n'es pas drôle Jake!

- Si ce l'est!

Je grognai.

- Tu l'ouvres pas? Je l'ai fait de mes propres mains.

- Oh Jake, t'aurais pas dû.

Je déchirai le papier et j'ouvris la boite où il y avait une autre boite, mais beaucoup plus petite. Je regardai Jacob, derrière lui il y avait Edward. Jake me sourit. J'ouvris la boite. J'en étais ébahit. J'en sortis un magnifique bracelet orné d'un loup brun, fait de bois.

- Je l'ai gravé moi-même. On dit des loups, dans ma tribut, qu'ils sont sacrés et protecteurs.

- Il est trop jolie Jacob. Merci.

Il m'aida à le mettre.

- Je te laisse, je sens qu'Edward est derrière moi.

Je ris et Jacob fila en bas. Edward entra dans ma chambre, un minuscule paquet dans sa main.

- Oh non! Pas toi aussi!

- Je ne pouvais ne rien t'offrir Bella et tu le sais.

- Ta présence me suffisait Edward. Mon père est très aimable de t'avoir autorisé à entrer dans ma chambre.

- C'est moi son cadeau, donc je me devais de t'en apporter un. Je te jure que je n'ai rien déboursé.

Il me tendit la magnifique petite boite. Je l'ouvris, dans le socle en velours, trônait un petit cœur en cristal. Je le toisai amèrement. Il avait compris mon regard.

- Je te jure, je n'ai rien déboursé. Il a appartenu à mon arrière grand-mère. Il est dans la famille depuis ce temps. Il revient au plus jeune de la famille.

- Oh Edward! Mais, je ne peux accepter ce bijoux je ne suis même pas de ta famille.

- C'est comme si tu l'étais à mes yeux.

Il m'enleva des mains le bijou et détacha mon bracelet et y plaça son cadeau à côté du loup.

- Tu as deux protecteurs maintenant.

Je souris et je le pris dans mes bras.

- Merci Edward, il est magnifique!

Il m'embrassa longuement, ne lâchant pas sa prise, il me poussa sur le lit. Edward se posa sur moi et continua à m'embrasser. Il glissa ses mains sous mon chandail et caressa mes seins et descendit par la suite une main jusqu'à mon survêtement et y glissa sa main dans ma culotte. Il caressa mon sexe en m'embrassant. Je frissonnai. Je fis comme lui en détachant son jeans et j'y glissai une main dans son caleçon, je jouai avec son membre tandis que lui, entra ses doigts dans ma féminité et les fit bouger à l'intérieur. Je me sentais mouillé, j'étais extrêmement excitée. Je le voulais en moi de suite.

- Edward je te veux, pénètre-moi… maintenant!

Je sortis son sexe et lui enfilai le préservatif qu'il me donna. Nous n'étions pas tout à fait déshabillés. Son sexe sortait par la braguette de son jeans. Edward me baissa mon survêtement et introduisit sa dureté en moi. J'avais des spasmes de plaisirs. Son va et viens se fit plus rapidement que d'habitude et j'aimais ça. Il m'embrassa toujours et ma virginité se contracta sur sa verge et je jouis encore plus fort que d'habitude, essayant de ne laisser s'échapper aucun son de ma bouche. Edward se fit aller plus vite et jouit à son tour, ses dents mordillant mes lèvres, je sentais sa jouissance à mon oreille, il haleta fortement et arrêta son mouvement et se déposa à côté de moi.

- Intense!

- Tu peux le dire Edward!

- Tu me fais de l'effet amour.

Je souris et je lui embrassai le front.

- Je t'aime et merci encore pour ton cadeau.

J'examinai mon bracelet, le loup brun brillait derrière le cœur en cristal. Edward me bécota l'oreille et m'embrassa sur la joue. On frappa à ma porte, Edward ferma sa braguette. Je remis mon survêtement et alla ouvrir. Il y avait Charlie de l'autre côté. Il entra sa tête et aperçut Edward étendu sur mon lit.

- Bonsoir Edward!

- Salut!

- Euh… Bella, y'a je crois Alice en bas qui te demande.

Je me tournai et regardai Edward, il haussa les épaule. Je poussai mon père pour pouvoir passé, il ne me suivit pas. Alice était dans l'entré, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut Alice, que me vaut ta visite?

- Bella, euh… J'ai… j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

- Oh non! Pas toi aussi, j'avais pourtant dit pas de cadeau.

Elle me regarda et jeta un coup d'œil en haut de l'escalier.

- Sauf Edward, c'était le seul cadeau que j'avais autorisé.

- Ben figure-toi, que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêché.

Elle me tendit un petit sac en plastique jaune. Il m'avait l'air vide, pourtant quand je l'ouvris, il y avait un truc qui brillait dans le fond. J'y faufilai ma main et attrapa la chose. Une fois sortit, je fis la moue. C'était une chaine en or portant à son bout un ovale.

- Alice, je ne porte pas ce genre de bijoux tu n'aurais pas du.

- Regarde-le attentivement, tu vas vite changer d'avis.

Je contemplai le dit objet, quand je le retournai, je vis le côté face du médaillon. Il y avait quelque chose de graver dessus. Je lis à voix haute. L'écriture était sublime.

- Ed… ward.

J'en restai bouche bé, je fixais ma presque belle-sœur dans les yeux.

- Ouvre-le Bella!

C'est ce que je fis. À l'intérieur y contenait une magnifique photo de mon amoureux.

- Y'a de la place pour une autre photo aussi.

Je pris Alice par le cou et l'embrassai sur la joue.

- Merci Alice!

- Je suis contente qu'il te plaise.

- Oh c'est sûr qu'il me plait!

- Je dois y aller, Jasper m'attends dans la voiture.

- Oh, d'accord.

Je remontai dans ma chambre, mon père y était toujours. Je soupirai. Charlie se leva et sortit. Edward arqua ses yeux et se leva. Il attrapa le bijou que je tenais dans la main et l'examina.

- Alice me l'a donné, à moins qu'il vienne réellement de toi.

Edward frotta le dessus du médaillon et lis l'inscription.

- Edward.

Il soupira.

- Ah cette Alice! Je lui avais pourtant dit, que ce bijou était trop extravaguant.

J'en conclus que ce médaillon avait été la première option d'Edward à me l'offrir et qu'il avait abandonné l'idée.

- Tu devrais l'ouvrir Edward.

Il me regarda de ses yeux pleins de questions et c'est ce qu'il fit.

- Nom d'un chien! Elle l'a vraiment fait!

Edward m'avait l'air déçu. Moi j'adorais ce cadeau, il était même le plus beau, si je ne comptais pas Edward bien sûr! Je le lui arrachai des mains et je regardai la photo à mon tour. Je collai ma main contenant le bijou sur mon cœur.

- Je l'adore Edward. Si ça ce trouve, il est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai reçu aujourd'hui.

Il me toisa et s'approcha encore plus près de moi, m'empoignant doucement la main sur mon cœur et l'ouvrit pour me reprendre le bijou. Il s'installa derrière moi et me passa la chaine au cou. Il finit le tout déplaçant mes cheveux pour m'embrasser le cou.

- Je t'aime Bella.

Restant toujours derrière moi, il m'embrassa sur les lèvres passionnément et me regarda de ses magnifiques yeux verts.

- Je serai toujours sur ton cœur amour.

Je lui souris et je me retournai pour me blottir contre lui.

- Oh Edward! Je t'aime tant.

Il m'embrassa le sommet du crâne et me serra fort dans ses bras.

Les semaines passèrent et notre amour était de plus en plus passionnel. Je l'aimais terriblement et follement. Edward était l'homme parfait et j'espérais ne jamais m'en séparer. Nous étions en milieu de semaine. En cours de Bio, nous faisions une dissection de grenouille, je détestais ça. Edward me frotta le dos, quand il s'aperçut que je devins verte à la vue de la bête morte devant moi.

- Tu veux que je l'ouvre pour toi amour?

- Non ça va aller.

Je pris mon scalpel et déposai la pointe de la lame sur le cadavre de la bête. J'eus un soudain étourdissement, me faisant lâchai le scalpel. Edward m'attrapa avant que je ne touche le sol.

- Bella ça va?

- Oui t'inquiètes.

Il comprit que je n'allai pas bien, car je vomis mon déjeuner sur lui.

- Désolé.

Je m'essuyai la bouche du revers de ma main, mais je vomis encore de plus belle. Lui en jetant encore partout.

- Bella ça ne va pas, je t'emmène voir un médecin.

Le prof vint à notre rencontre.

- Mademoiselle Swan, ça ne vas pas? Oh! Monsieur Cullen, je crois que vous devriez aller à la salle de bain. Par la même occasion emmenez Isabella avec vous.

- Oui Monsieur!

Edward me porta dans ses bras et sortit de la classe. Au lieu de se diriger à l'infirmerie, il se dirigea à sa voiture, me posant sur le siège passager. La pluie avait nettoyé Edward, il pleuvait à seau.

- Edward où tu m'emmènes?

- Voir un médecin.

- Non! Y'en ai pas question, je ne veux pas voir Carlisle. Je vais bien.

Je sortis de sa voiture et me mis à courir vers la forêt, je savais parfaitement où je me dirigeais. Edward me rattrapa par le bras, me stoppant sur place.

- Mais où t'en vas-tu comme ça?

- Nulle part! Je veux juste pas aller à l'hôpital.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Je ne veux pas affronter ton père!

Je continuai à marcher vers la forêt. Une fois sous les épais arbres, la pluie cessa presque de me tomber dessus. J'attendis qu'Edward me rejoigne.

- Bella! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas voir Carlisle?

Je le regardai de mes yeux plein d'eau, mais il ne pouvait voir que je pleurais. Il s'approcha de moi, je reculai.

- Reste où tu es!

- Mais Bella, qu'est-ce qui te prends?

Je ne savais pas comment le lui dévoiler, je ne voulais pas perdre mon amoureux, je ne pouvais tout de même ne jamais le lui cacher. Je le regardai longuement avant de lui répondre.

- Je porte… ton enfant Edward!

_Je sortais avec Edward depuis quatre semaines. C'était maintenant officiel. Je déposai ma main sur le médaillon que je portais à mon cou. Il était encore tôt et je me réveillais à peine d'une nuit agité, causé par de terribles nausées. Je les avais encore en me levant de mon lit. Je courus rapidement à la salle de bain et je vomis dans le bol de toilette. Plus de six jours que je me trouvais ainsi chaque matin penché devant ce fichu bol! J'en avais marre et ce n'était pas une gastro, car seuls les matins je me sentais ainsi où les rares fois où je ne dinais pas le midi._

_Je me rendis donc à la pharmacie de la ville avant d'aller en cours. Edward m'attendra un peu. Je me dirigeai vers les tests de grossesses. Je voulais être sûr de ne pas me tromper. J'en achetai un qui en contenait deux. La caissière me regarda bizarrement, je l'ignorai. J'étais trop jeune pour avoir un bébé._

_À la maison je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain, heureusement Charlie n'était pas là et Jacob était à l'école. Je lus les instructions et je fis ce qui était écrit. J'attendis quelques minutes avant de regarder le résultat. Avec crainte je jetai un œil au teste. Il était positif. Je refis le deuxième le lendemain matin et c'est là que je réalisai que j'étais effectivement enceinte d'Edward. Nous étions maintenant dans un beau pétrin. Il me restait l'avortement et ni Edward et ni personne, ne l'apprendra. Il me suffisait d'appeler maintenant et j'obtiendrai un rendez-vous dans les deux prochaines semaines. Je ne pouvais cacher cela à Edward, il était autant responsable que moi. _

_En réalité je voulais cet enfant, car Edward était son père et j'aimais terriblement Edward. Et si, lui il n'en voulait pas, bien je me ferai avorter, je le ferai pour lui, pour son amour. Je devais trouver le courage de le lui annoncer. J'espérais au fond du cœur qu'il le désirait autant que moi. Je posai ma main sur mon médaillon._

Je posai ma main sur mon médaillon, Edward resta figé un long moment avant de réagir. J'avais peur à une réaction négative, mais ce fut plus apaisant…

- Tu es… enceinte?

- Oui, je me ferai avorter si tu le souhaites.

Il s'approcha lentement et se figea à trois mètres de moi.

- Mais pourquoi? Tu ne veux pas le garder?

J'en étais ébahit. Je m'approchai de lui et je le pris dans mes bras.

- Oh Edward! J'ai eut peur de ta réaction. J'aurais cru que tu aurais voulu que je m'en débarrasse.

- Loin de là Bella, mais tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut le garder.

Je le lâchai brusquement, il venait de briser mon cœur.

- Tu es méchant Edward! Tu m'as donné de faux espoirs!

En réalité je n'étais pas mieux que lui, j'aurais été prête à le faire pour lui. Je le repris dans mes bras.

- Oh pardonne-moi amour, j'ai pas voulu te blesser.

Il me serra contre lui et m'embrassa le front.

- T'inquiètes amour, on va trouver une solution. Je le veux autant que toi.

Je le regardai et lui embrassai le cou.

- Merci Edward!

Il me prit le visage entre ses mains.

- Mais, dis-moi, comment est-ce possible? Je me protège tout le temps!

- Je crois qu'il est le fruit de notre première fois.

- Oh! J'avais raison, c'est pas fiable à 100% ces trucs là.

- Oui, effectivement!

Edward m'embrassa tendrement et nous retournâmes en classe, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de voir un médecin.

À notre retour à la maison, il me ramena chez moi et alla souper chez lui. En début de soirée il frappa à la porte de ma chambre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on se voyait ce soir là.

- Edward!

- Ton père m'a autorisé à t'emmener faire une balade en forêt.

- Oh!

Je savais parfaitement où il me conduisait. Dans notre cabane, elle était nôtre maintenant. L'endroit parfait pour discuter de notre secret. À notre arrivé, je découvris une couverture chaude sur le sol et une lanterne à huile près de la fenêtre. Il y avait également un sofa deux places vieux comme ma grand-mère et une petite table de bois, que j'avais aperçut à l'entré chez les Cullen. Je me retournai vers Edward, en lui montrant du doigt le sofa.

- Mais comment t'as pu monter tout ça ici?

- Emmett m'a aidé.

- Emmett? Il est de retour.

- Oui, quand il a vu Rose il n'a pu s'empêcher de l'adorer.

- Oh! Je vois!

Edward s'installa sur l'édredon, je m'assis sur lui, dos à lui. Je pouvais sentir son membre toucher mes fesses. Il m'enlaça la taille et m'embrassa dans le cou.

- Tu sais Bella, on va devoir régler le problème de ce futur bébé.

- Oui je sais. Pourquoi pas maintenant?

- Comme tu veux.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud dans mon cou, me donnant des frissons.

- Tu veux que j'en parle à mes parents?

- Non, vaut mieux pas et tu sais pourquoi! Je ne veux pas causer un froid à toi et à tes parents.

Il m'embrasa l'oreille, il me cherchait là.

- Que suggères-tu alors?

Je le regardai du coin de l'œil.

- Tu veux qu'on garde ça secret?

- Oui, j'aimerais bien.

- Donc, au repas avant que tu n'arrives, j'y ai réfléchis.

- Et?

- On pourrait tous les deux partir.

- Mais où?

Il m'embrassa la base de mon cou et monta jusqu'à ma nuque.

- Je sais pas, en appartement si tu veux.

Edward soupira.

- Bella, on ne travaille ni l'un ni l'autre, on n'arrivera pas sans argent.

- Tu as raison.

Il joua dans mes cheveux en les assemblant en queue de cheval.

- J'ai peut être une autre option, mais pas la meilleure.

Il soupira encore et m'embrassa encore la nuque.

- Ok, je t'écoute!

- Et si je déménageais chez ma mère?

- À Phoenix, loin de moi? Et ta mère?

- Elle n'est pas obligée de savoir que c'est toi le père, elle ne pourra donc en parler à Charlie. Je lui dirai que c'est une histoire d'un soir et que je ne voulais pas me débarrasser du bébé. Elle est contre l'avortement.

- Loin de moi Bella! Tu t'imagine!

Il lâcha mon cou pour m'empoigner le visage à deux mains, m'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Ne me fait pas ça! Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi, même si c'est temporaire.

- Si tu trouves une meilleure solution, je la prends de suite!

Il me lâcha le visage.

- Alors j'irai avec toi à Phœnix.

- Non Edward, ma mère le saura et mon père l'apprendra et ta famille aussi et c'est ce que je ne veux pas!

Mon amoureux soupira de nouveau.

- Alors je trouverai une meilleure solution.

- Alors fais vite car tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps.

- Je sais, il faut trouver avant que la grossesse ne paraisse.

- Oui.

Je me levai et allai m'assoir sur le sofa, il avait une agréable odeur de lavande. Edward resta pensif assis sur l'édredon. Je le contemplai un long moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews, je vois qu'elle plait à plusieurs ;) Cette fic est déjà ecrite au complet, je ne fait que poster un chapitre a la fois a savoir si les fan aime ou pas.**

**En debut de fic jai oublier de préciser que les perso appartienne à Stephenie Meyer et que je ne fais qu'aller mon imagination.**

**J'attends vos autres reviews, merci, bonne lecture  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Bella se leva et alla s'assoir sur le sofa, je ne bougeai pas et restai à l'observai. Elle me fixait longuement. Je fini par me levai au bout de quelques minutes et j'allai la rejoindre, me plaçant devant elle à genoux, je lui pris les mains et les embrassa.

- Je t'aime Bella et je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte même si c'est pour être temporaire.

Elle me sourit.

- Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver quelque chose de mieux pour préserver notre secret.

- Je l'espère.

Je poussai ses mains vers elle et je glissai les miennes vers son ventre et avec hésitation j'y déposai à plat ma main et je commençai à le caresser. Bella y déposa la sienne par-dessus et elle me sourit. J'enfouis par la suite mon visage dans ses jambes, elle me caressa les cheveux et me releva le visage. Elle souriait. Moi j'avais le cœur triste à l'idée qu'elle me laisse quelques mois.

- Edward, ne soit pas triste, J'ai enfin trouvé la vraie solution.

- Et?

- Je partirai aux vacances de Noël chez ma mère, tu viendras si tes parents le veulent et je contacterai Charlie pour lui dire que j'ai décidé de rester avec maman le reste de l'année. Et toi tu pourras rester avec moi si tes parents le veulent bien. Après tout on n'est plus des enfants.

- Tu crois que ça marcheras?

- Oui, pour moi en tout cas et toi, t'auras juste à les convaincre à ton retour des fêtes que tu veux vivre avec moi à Phoenix. On reviendra après la naissance du bébé.

- Ta mère, elle va tout savoir.

- Pas si on lui ment. En parti en tout cas.

Je lui souris et je me relevai pour l'embrasser.

- Tu es formidable Bella! Je suis sûr que ça marchera.

- Moi aussi.

Je me tournai pour m'assoir dos au sofa, Bella se déplaça et se déshabilla devant moi. Elle retira tout ses vêtements et s'approcha de moi, se pencha et m'empoigna le visage pour m'embrasser. Elle avait grandement changé depuis notre rencontre. Bella était moins timide. Je ne l'avais jamais vu agir ainsi. Je levai mes bras pour qu'elle puisse me retirer mon T-shirt. Elle le lança sur le sofa et de ses mains, caressa mon torse jusqu'à mon jeans et détacha ma ceinture. Elle y faufila sa main à travers mon caleçon et caressa doucement mes bijoux de famille. J'eus des frissons à l'intérieur de mon sexe. Une sensation que je n'avais jamais ressentit. Elle les prit entre ses doigts frêles et les massa doucement. Je l'embrassai tendrement tout en détachant ma braguette, elle en sortit mon membre dur. Bella se plaça par la suite assise face à moi sur mon sexe, ses jambes autour de ma taille, je l'aidai à l'introduire en elle. Sans aucun va et viens, nous restâmes ainsi un long moment à nous embrasser. Je lui caressai le dos des bouts de mes doigts. Elle s'accota la tête sur mon épaule, je lui embrassai le cou, mon souffle chaud lui hérissa la peau. Bella ne bougea pas de sa position.

- Fais-moi l'amour Edward!

Je lui empoignai fermement les fesses, les caressant de mes mains chaudes. Ne lâchant pas ma prise de ses fesses, je nous levai debout et elle serra ses jambes autour de moi. Je la déposai sur le bord du sofa, toujours en elle je m'installai pour ne pas que nous tombions. Je l'embrassai fougueusement et je commençai mon va et viens doucement, tranquillement. Je ne devais la brusquer. Je restai à mon rythme jusqu'à ce Bella me demande d'aller plus vite, mais j'hésitai.

- Le bébé Bella!

Elle soupira. Mon mouvement lent ne s'arrêta pas.

- Il ne craint rien Edward.

Je la croyais fermement. J'augmentai alors mon mouvement, des clapotis se firent entre nos peaux. Bella s'arqua de plaisir en jouissant fortement, se laissant aller tirant ferment ma chevelure cuivré. Personne ne pouvait nous entendre. À mon tour je respirai rapidement, haletant et gémissant de tout mon être. Je vins finalement en elle et je ralentis mon va et viens pour m'appuyer contre la poitrine de Bella. Elle me caressa les cheveux. Je me dégageai de sur elle et m'affalai sur le sol. Bella s'assit sur le bord du sofa, se pencha pour me prendre par le cou et m'embrassa sur le crâne.

- Edward, chaque fois c'est intense!

- Oui, tu me fais tellement d'effet Bella.

- Je t'aime chéri.

- Oh! Pas autant que moi Bella!

Je la regardai d'un sourire moqueur. Elle rigola à son tour. Je lui pris la main apposé sur mon cou et je lui embrassai la paume.

- Jamais je ne te laisserai tomber. Je l'ai juré dans mon cœur.

- Oh Edward! Je suis sûr que tu dis la vérité.

Nous passâmes la nuit dans la cabane aux regrets de nos parents. Au petit matin Bella se réveilla en sursaut.

- Charlie!

- Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Elle me regarda apeurée.

- Charlie! Il va s'inquiéter!

- Oh! Alors rentrons vite!

Elle se leva et s'habilla, je fis de même.

- Et tes parents?

- Je vais où bon me semble quand je veux Bella. Ton père est beaucoup plus sévère que mes parents.

- Ah! Tu viens avec moi?

- Oui, bien sûr!

Je l'aidai à descendre de l'arbre et une fois chez elle, ce qu'on croyait arriva.

- Où avais-tu la tête Bella? Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense que tu passes la nuit à l'extérieur.

- Désolé papa, nous étions dans la cabane en arrière de chez lui et nous nous sommes endormis.

- Oui me semble. Tu me prends pour un idiot!

- Non bien sûr que non!

- Tu es une fille, il est un garçon et en plus tu sors avec! Crois-tu que je vais te croire?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de répliquer.

- C'est la pure vérité chef Swan, nous écoutions de la musique et je crois que je me suis endormis avant elle et ce matin elle a paniqué à son réveille et nous sommes venus immédiatement ici.

Il me dévisagea amèrement.

- Mouais!

Il retourna à Bella.

- Je ne crois pas à votre histoire! Et ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive! Tu sais parfaitement ce que je t'ai dit la semaine passé quand tu m'es revenue au petit matin comme ça.

Bella baissa les yeux, je vis une larme couler sur sa joue. Je n'étais absolument au courant de rien.

- Oui et je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça.

- Tu retournes chez ta mère dès samedi!

- Non! Pas ça papa!

- Ce que tu as fait est fait! Ne réplique pas!

Bella me regarda de ses yeux rouges, elle avait réellement l'air déçu et monta à sa chambre. Pourtant son plan allait marcher, mais autrement. Je compris qu'il serait difficile que je la suive. Noël était dans un mois et demi et Bella allait retourner chez sa mère dans deux jours.

Charlie me fixa longuement et quand je le regardai, il me toisa de ses yeux enragés.

- Quand à toi jeune homme, je ne veux plus te voir ici, Bella part samedi et tu ne la verras pas avant qu'elle ne parte et n'y après d'ailleurs. Sors de chez moi!

Je ne répliquai pas, Charlie ne bougea pas et je sortis de chez Bella. Je levai mon regard vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle était planté devant celle-ci et me toisa longuement. Je la fixai moi aussi sans sourire. Elle me lança un au revoir de sa main tremblante. Je le lui rendis et retournai chez moi. Seule Alice était au courant de notre aventure. Je pouvais me confier à elle sans lui dévoiler la grossesse. Je frappai à la porte de sa chambre, j'espérais que Jasper n'y soit pas.

- Entrez!

J'entrebâillai la porte, elle était seule, je l'ouvris grande et me dirigea vers elle.

- Ça ne va pas Edward?

- Bella retourne chez sa mère.

- Oh non! Tu dois te sentir extrêmement malheureux.

- Oui, elle n'est pas rentrée cette nuit, nous avons dormis dans la cabane.

- Oh! Et vous avez…

Je fis signe que oui.

- Son père n'est pas au courant et je ne veux pas qu'il le soit. Il a un doute.

- Sûr qu'il a un doute Edward. Vous êtes deux jeunes de sexe différent et passé une nuit ailleurs que dans une maison.

Je soupirai, elle avait formulé pratiquement le même discourt que Charlie.

- Je n'ai plus le droit de la voir.

- Quand elle part?

- Samedi.

- Pauvre Edward, je suis désolé pour toi.

Alice apposa ses mains sur mes épaules.

- T'inquiètes pas, ce n'est que temporaire, vous avez 18 ans et je suis sûr que papa t'autorisera à aller la voir là bas.

- Tu crois?

- Oui, nous avions 18 ans quand nous avons quitté la maison.

- Oui, mais c'était pour les études, tu es allée à…

- Voilà! Inscris-toi à l'université de Phoenix pour l'an prochain.

Je n'avais pas un an à attendre, je ne voulais pas abandonner Bella tout le long de sa grossesse. Mais j'eus une autre idée.

- Tu crois que je pourrais finir mon année, scolaire là-bas?

- Non je ne crois pas, papa ne te l'autorisera pas.

- Pourquoi?

- Réfléchis, tu sais comment Bella a eut le droit à beaucoup de rattrapage en venant ici.

- Oui, t'as raison.

- Bien. Un an, ce n'est pas beaucoup Edward.

Je n'avais pas un an quand je devais conserver se secret. Le soir venu je retournai chez Bella et je grimpai dans l'arbre devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Je frappai à celle-ci. Elle l'ouvrit immédiatement.

- Edward!

Elle me tira carrément dans sa chambre, j'en faillis tomber.

- Doucement amour!

- Désolé!

Je l'embrassai tendrement et je la regardai dans ses yeux chocolat.

- Ne m'oublis pas, appelle-moi un peu avant Noël pour m'inviter.

- Oui, je le ferai.

- Tu sais que ton père est sûr que tu as couché avec moi?

- Oui, je m'en doute.

- Ton plan peut changer un peu.

- Ah oui?

- Ton père n'a plus aucun doute, mais toi tu vas être parti et ta mère va apprendre pour le bébé. Tu vas pouvoir lui dire que t'as un petit ami à Forks et quand elle apprendra pour le bébé, je ne crois pas qu'elle refusera que je vienne m'installer à Phoenix.

- Oh! Tu as raison, c'est moins compliqué comme ça.

- Alice m'a proposé de m'inscrire à l'université là-bas.

- Tu as… parlé à Alice?

- Pas de la grossesse, elle est au courant pour notre aventure à l'école, tu te rappelles?

- Ah oui c'est vrai!

Bella rit faiblement.

- Je viendrai te voir quand j'aurai des vacances ici et à l'automne je m'installerai pour de bon.

- Edward! Tu ferais ça?

- Je ferais tout pour toi.

Elle me serra dans ses bras. Je l'embrassai sur le front.

- Je t'aime Bella et je regrette ce que ton père te fait subir.

- On ne se reverra pas avant Noël. J'ai peur Edward, sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. Je ne croyais pas partir aussi tôt.

Je lui caressai les cheveux et lui embrassai le sommet de son crâne.

- Je dois me sauver. Je sens que ton père va venir t'espionner.

- Oui, je sais. Je t'aime et tu vas me maquer.

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois, tendrement et avec passion. Je me sauvai par la fenêtre.

Les semaines passèrent, nous étions en décembre. Je n'avais pas encore reçu aucun appelle de Bella. Cela m'énervait. J'espérais seulement que Charlie n'avait pas averti Renée l'empêchant de me contacter. Ce matin là j'étais encore enfermé dans ma chambre et ça depuis le départ de Bella. J'étais encore plus déprimé n'ayant aucune nouvelle d'elle. On frappa à ma porte. Je ne répondis pas comme à chaque fois, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas Alice. Une voix grave retentit de l'autre côté.

- Edward ouvre! Immédiatement!

C'était mon père, je me levai et j'entrebâillai la porte.

- Quoi?

- Laisse-moi entrer, je dois te parler!

Je l'ouvris et le laissa pénétrer. Il s'installa au pied de mon lit et me regarda longuement avant de parler.

- Tu déprimes Edward, je peux savoir pourquoi?

- Devine!

- Bella, c'est ça?

- Oui, elle me manque.

Il déposa une main sur mon épaule.

- Tu vas la revoir j'en suis sûr.

- Elle ne m'a pas encore donné de nouvelle.

- Peut être qu'elle ne peut juste pas. Tu sais son père à parler à sa mère un peu après qu'elle soit partie.

- Ah oui? Comment tu sais ça?

- Charlie me l'as dit, tu sais qu'il apprécie notre famille et parfois il me dit des choses. Il m'avait fait jurer de ne pas t'en parler.

- Pourquoi alors tu te décides à le faire?

Je le toisai essayant de comprendre ou il voulait en venir.

- Edward, tu es mon fils et je n'aime pas te voir te réfugier dans ta coquille comme ça. Je sais que tu l'aimes énormément, mais Charlie m'a fait comprendre que tu ne la reverras plus jamais. Je suis désolé Edward. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es encore jeune et tu te trouveras une autre copine.

Je le regardai d'un regard amer. C'était Bella que je voulais et personne d'autre, elle était toute ma vie. Nous allions avoir un enfant et je ne pouvais laisser Charlie me l'enlever.

- Oui, si tu le dis.

Mais je n'abandonnerai pas à la revoir.

- Bien, je vais te laisser.

Il me frotta le dos et m'embrassa sur le dessus du crâne. Carlisle sortit de ma chambre, qu'Alice y entra de suite, fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle tenait une lettre cachetée dans ses mains.

- Regarde Edward, t'as du courrier. Ça vient de Phoenix!

Je me jetai sur Alice et je la lui arrachai.

- Doucement frérot, ce n'est pas Bella, mais l'université.

- L'université?

Mais je venais à peine de faire ma demande, impossible qu'il m'est accepté.

- Oui, ils t'ont peut être accepté.

- Non, je ne crois pas, j'ai envoyé ma demande il y a un mois.

- Ouvre et on verra.

Je décachetai l'enveloppe, je lus la lettre, il n'y avait qu'une feuille. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, Alice sauta presque de joie en comprenant mon acceptation.

- J'ai été pris Alice!

Elle me serra dans ses bras.

- Alors tu as le droit à ta vraie surprise.

- Ma surprise?

Alice fouilla dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et me tendis une enveloppe rose plié en deux.

- Tu l'as reçu en même temps.

Je la pris, elle venait de Bella. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Mon amour avait réussis à m'écrire. Je l'ouvris, une longue lettre m'attendait.

**Edward, enfin je peux te contacter. Tu me manques tellement. Ton corps me manque, ta chaleur me manque, ton souffle me manque, ta passion me manque, ton amour me manque. Ta vie surtout me manque. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de ta vie, j'ai besoin de ton amour, de ton sourire, de ton regard. Je ne peux vivre sans toi. Tout ce qui me reste de toi est cet enfant à venir. Ma mère n'est pas encore au courant, je t'attends à Noel pour le lui dire. Elle m'autorise enfin a te voir. Elle n'a jamais eut d'objection, mon père l'a forcer a m'interdire ta vie. Elle souhaite faire ta connaissance, elle est heureuse que j'aie trouvé quelqu'un à aimer. Je suis sur qu'elle pourra nous aider dans cette histoire.**

**Je t'aime, ne m'oublie pas.**

**Ta Bella d'amour.**

Par chance que je n'avais pas lu la lettre à haute voix devant ma sœur. J'étais heureux. Alice tendis la main, voulant que je lui donne la lettre. Je la fourrai dans ma poche avant de mon jeans.

- Non c'est trop personnel, et elle m'invite à Noël chez elle.

- Oh Edward, je suis contente pour toi et bonne chance avec les parents.

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils vont refuser.

- Je l'espère pour toi.

Je sortis avec Alice et j'allai voir ma mère, je la cherchai un long moment avant de la trouver dans la bibliothèque de Carlisle. J'entrai en lui montrant la feuille de mon acceptation et par la même occasion, je vais pouvoir lui demander pour ma visite chez Bella.

- J'ai été accepté à l'Université de Phoenix!

Esmée sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Oh! Mais c'est merveilleux Edward!

Elle se leva et me serra fort dans ses bras.

- Mon fils, je suis trop contente pour toi! Ce n'est pas là que Bella habite?

C'était trop fort, ma mère était heureuse pour moi à cause de Bella.

- Oui, elle me manque tellement.

- Je sais. Tu vas pouvoir la revoir à l'automne prochain.

- Justement, elle m'a… elle m'a invité chez sa mère pour Noël, pour les vacances.

- Je vois! Demande à ton père!

- Mais toi? Tu veux?

- Je n'ai aucune objection Edward, tu es responsable maintenant. Je crois que tu devrais en parler avec ton père avant.

- Mais tu sais que si tu dis oui, il n'a pas besoin de donner son accord.

- Arrange-toi avec!

- Ok.

Finalement mon père m'autorisa à aller à Phoenix pour les fêtes, après l'avoir énormément supplié. Il avait fini par comprendre que j'en avais réellement besoin et qu'il avait vu dans mon regard, que je n'étais plus dans ma bulle. Elle avait soudainement éclaté quand j'avais serré Carlisle dans mes bras et lui avoir embrassé la joue après son acceptation en vue de ce voyage. Il me passa de l'argent et assez pour que je n'embarrasse pas la mère de Bella. Le 23 décembre après les cours, je pris l'avion pour me rendre chez Renée.


	5. Chapter 5

**Point de vue de Bella**

Il était tard et je ne réussissais pas à m'endormir. Il restait deux jours avant Noël et je n'avais pas encore eut de nouvelle d'Edward, j'en conclus qu'il ne pouvait venir me voir. Je partis en sanglot après avoir comprit qu'il ne viendra pas. Je déposai une main sur mon ventre, j'en étais à trois mois et rien ne paraissait encore.

On frappa doucement à ma porte, les yeux plein d'eau j'allai ouvrir. C'était ma mère et qui d'autre ça aurait pu être?

- Bella? Tu pleures encore?

- Ce n'est rien!

Je m'essuyai les yeux avec l'oreiller que je tenais dans ma main.

- C'est Edward c'est ça?

- Oui, il me manque!

- Oui je sais. Je te dis bonne nuit, demain on a une longue journée chargé.

- Oui, c'est ça bonne nuit maman.

Cette journée va être plus que longue, elle va me sembler une éternité sans Edward. J'avais été sûr qu'il aurait été là. Je retournai à mon lit une fois ma mère ressortit. Je finis par sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Je dormais légèrement quand j'entendis des voix de l'autre côté de ma porte.

- Bella dort Edward, attend à demain.

- Mais…

Je vais te préparer la chambre d'amis. Je suis contente que tu sois là. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer la dépression que son père lui a causée en l'éloignant de toi.

- Oui, je sais, j'ai fait la même dépression.

- Oh! Donc attend-moi et laisse Bella dormir. Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Je ne dormais plus, le silence se fit et je compris que j'avais rêvé une fois réellement réveillé. Je regardai la porte de ma chambre, après un long moment je soupirai. J'en hallucinais tellement il me manquait. Je me recouchai dans mon lit et m'endormis.

Soudain on tourna doucement la poigné de ma porte. Je pris mon oreiller et me le mis sur les yeux. Il y avait un étranger à la maison et ma mère devait surement dormir profondément. À l'époque c'était fréquent. On essaya de m'enlever l'oreiller de sûr mon visage, je l'empoignai fermement et je paniquai.

- Laissez-moi tranquille!

- Bella c'est moi!

Cette voix je la reconnaissais parfaitement, elle m'avait terriblement manqué. J'apaisai ma prise de sur l'oreiller et on me la retira doucement. Edward me regarda de son plus beau sourire. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de faire un geste que je le pris rapidement dans mes bras, le serrant fort. Je partis en sanglot trempant son dos de mes larmes. J'enfouis mon nez dans son cou, sentant son odeur qui m'avait aussi manqué. Edward me serra lui aussi.

- Edward, tu es venu!

Il me repoussa doucement et essuya mes yeux de ses mains. J'en frissonnai.

- Je suis désolé d'être en retard, mon avions a été retardé, je voulais te faire la surprise dans la soirée…

Je le coupai en lui mettant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il m'empoigna l'arrière de ma tête et se colla plus à moi. Par la suite il me regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué!

Il me bécota par la suite tout partout sur le visage, ne me laissant pas le temps de lui répondre. Il continua de m'embrasser et me susurra un je t'aime qui me fit frissonner. Il me repoussa doucement sur le lit et s'étendit à côté de moi et joua avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

- Comment tu vas Bella?

Moi je ne voulais pas parler, je voulais faire l'amour avec lui.

- Ça va!

Il fronça un sourcil.

- Ta mère m'a dit que tu déprimais.

- Oh! Sans toi je déprime tout le temps, mais tu vois je ne le suis plus!

Il me caressa la joue.

- Moi aussi j'ai déprimé.

- Ah oui?

- Mes parents mon laissé venir ici à cause de ça et quand j'ai reçu ta lettre, ils ont vu que ma bulle protectrice avait éclaté et on jugé que je devais venir pour m'éviter une autre crise.

Je compris que nous avions tous les deux vécus la même chose, nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais pour le moment je ne voulais plus parler, je le voulais lui!

- Edward… tu peux… tu veux me faire l'amour?

Il me regarda d'un léger sourire et passa son pouce sur mes lèvres pour déposer sa main sur mon menton et s'approcha de mon visage et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres et me regarda passionnément par la suite.

- Je ne crois pas que ta mère soit d'accord avec ça.

Il venait carrément de crever mon plaisir, pour ainsi dire, ma bulle!

- Elle dort comme un bébé! Et je me fou des conséquences.

- Oh! Je t'ai manqué tant que ça?

Je le regardai ahuri, comme si lui je ne lui avais pas manqué.

- Oui tu m'as manqué et je suis sûr que tu as terriblement envie de me faire l'amour!

- Effectivement! Tu m'as manqué à un point impossible dans mon estime.

- Alors… fais-moi l'amour Edward!

Il m'embrassa de nouveau tout en me détachant la blouse trop grande pour moi que je portais pour dormir. Du revers de ses doigts, il les passa sur ma peau couverte de chair de poule. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Au niveau de mon ventre il déposa sa main à plat et le caressa doucement. Il lâcha mes lèvres et me regarda amoureusement.

- Ce bébé est le fruit de notre amour.

C'est alors que je me jetai dans ses bras le faisant se mettre sur le dos, moi par-dessus lui. Je l'embrassai fougueusement, lui détachant sa chemise sans la lui retirer. Je passai mes mains sur son torse, doucement et tranquillement, jusqu'à atteindre son jeans, lui détachant son pantalon. De ses mains, Edward baissa mon survêtement. Il lâcha mes lèvres et m'empoigna un sein et il le mit dans sa bouche, le suçant, le mordillant doucement. J'en gémis faiblement. Il me caressa les hanches et le ventre en faisant des allés-retours sur ses parties. J'étais bien, j'étais prête à l'avoir en moi. Je pris son membre durci et l'insérai de ma main dans ma féminité et je commençai un léger élancement, lui caressant le torse. Je me fis aller sur lui plus rapidement, il se crampa la tête par en arrière, il était sur le point de venir et moi aussi. Nos corps ne firent plus qu'un, le moment que j'appréciais le plus de nos ébats. Edward jouit doucement et m'empoigna le visage pour m'embrasser. Je jouis à mon tour lui empoignant les cheveux et les tirants de passion. C'était intense comme toujours. Cela m'avait terriblement manqué. À la fin de ma jouissance je me laissai tomber sur lui et il me prit dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime Bella.

- Oh Edward, je t'aime tellement!

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se lever et rattacher sa chemise. Il me regarda tout sourire.

- À quand la nouvelle pour ta mère?

- Pardon?

- Le bébé? Quand est-ce qu'on lui dit?

- Tu veux le dire durant les vacances?

- Oui, avant que ça ne paraisse.

- Oh!

Il avait raison, je préférais qu'elle apprenne de nous même que d'elle-même.

- Comme tu veux Edward, mais après Noël.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour ne pas l'énerver pendant cette fête.

- À mon avis, elle va être heureuse. Je lui ai parlé à mon arriver.

Je le regardai pleine de questions. Il avait fait la jasette avec ma mère sans moi.

- Raconte Edward!

- Comme tu veux.

Il s'installa et me prit les mains et les embrassa.

- À mon arrivé j'ai eut une longue conversation avec ta mère.

Edward me dicta sa conversation, comme si j'y avais été.

- À mon arrivé elle me prit à part au salon, ce qui m'avait rendu nerveux, mais au bout du compte ça c'était très bien passé.

_- Edward, comme ça, c'est toi qui sors avec ma fille?_

_- Oui, depuis peu, depuis la rentré des classes. Mais nous nous connaissions depuis l'an dernier._

_- C'est bien d'avoir attendu avant d'être sérieux dans une relation amoureuse._

_- Merci, elle est toute ma vie et je ne veux pas la perdre, Charlie..._

_- Je sais, il n'a pas voulu que Bella te revoie. Tu sais que je suis entrain de lui désobéir en te faisant venir ici?_

_- Je me doute!_

_- Tu m'as l'air d'un bon garçon, Bella t'adore elle n'arrête pas de parler de toi et est très déprimée ces temps-ci. Je crois que ton arrivé va lui faire du bien et la réveiller de sa transe. Mais ton départ va surement la replonger dans l'inquiétude._

_- Oui, je sais, mais l'an prochain je serai à l'université ici, j'ai été accepté._

_- Mais c'est merveilleux! Bella va être contente._

_- Oui, je l'espère._

_- Je suis sûr Edward que tu es le garçon parfait pour ma fille et je suis sûr que tu ne la laisseras jamais tomber, car tu ne serais pas là si ça avait été le cas._

_- Non effectivement, je l'adore. J'aimerais faire ma vie avec elle._

_- Je t'apprécierai en tant que gendre je crois, même si je ne veux pas laisser ma fille chérie. Vous auriez de très beaux enfants tous les deux._

_- Merci de m'accueillir dans votre famille._

- Elle m'a par la suite serré dans ses bras, elle est vraiment bien ta mère. Je l'aime déjà. Tu vois je crois même qu'elle sera contente pour nous.

- Oui, peut être, mais elle va trouver ça trop tôt.

- De toute façon Bella on n'a pas le choix de le lui dire et tu le feras pas sans moi, car tu sais que je ne pourrais pas revenir avant Pâques.

Non, pas possible, je vais le voir deux semaines et la prochaine fois ce sera dans quatre mois. Je ne pourrais jamais attendre jusque là.

- Avant pâques! Mais je vais être proche de l'accouchement à ce moment là!

- Une raison de plus de le lui dire cette semaine.

- Oui, comme tu veux.

Je baissai les yeux et les fermai un long moment, perdu dans mes pensées. Edward allait de nouveau me quitter, pour ne revenir qu'à Pâques, mais je ne savais pas que ça serait aussi loin. Je vais être énorme à son retour.

- Bella?

Il me sortit de ma pensée.

- Oui?

- Tu pleures amour.

Je m'essuyai les yeux, je ne m'en étais même pas aperçut.

- Oh!

- Pourquoi pleurer? Je suis là!

- Parce que tu ne seras plus avec moi dans deux semaines et que je vais être obligé d'endurer cette grossesse sans toi!

Il me serra dans ses bras. On frappa à ma porte, merde ma mère avait peut être tout entendu.

- Entrez!

Effectivement Renée était de l'autre côté.

- Oh Edward? Tu es là?

- Oui madame!

- Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'attendre à ce matin.

Ma mère souriait et me regarda les yeux brillant, je souris à mon tour.

- Le petit-déjeuner est prêt les enfants.

- On arrive maman!

Je n'avais presque pas dormi de la nuit et je n'avais pas vu le temps passé. Edward se leva et me tendis sa main et nous nous dirigeâmes à la cuisine. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu des escaliers et se tourna vers moi et empoigna le bijou que je portais. Il frotta l'écriture sur le médaillon. Edward me regarda d'un sourire.

-Il vient réellement de moi ce cadeau, j'ai obligé Alice à venir te le porter et te faire la surprise.

- Oh Edward j'en étais sûr!

Il m'embrassa sur le front.

- Tu vas mettre la photo du petit dans l'autre espace?

- Oui, si tu veux.

Il l'ouvrit et regarda le cliché et le referma de suite.

- Je suis sûr que tu passe ton temps à l'admirer.

Edward redéposa le médaillon sur ma poitrine. Nous allâmes à la cuisine. Ma mère nous servis, une fois qu'elle c'est assise Edward prit la parole.

- Nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer Renée.

Je m'étouffai pratiquement avec mon croissant et je donnai un coup de pied à Edward sur son tibia. Je lui murmurai.

- Pas maintenant!

Ma mère avait entendu.

- De quoi pas maintenant?

Je jetai un regarda noir à Edward. Il prit la parole.

- Savez-vous réellement la raison pour laquelle Bella est venue vivre ici?

- Oui, parce qu'elle a désobéit à son père en couchant avec toi.

- D'accord. Et quelle est votre impression là-dessus?

- La même que son père, mais elle est majeure après tout et je sais qu'elle sait faire attention aux imprévues et qu'elle ne fera pas la même erreur que moi.

Je m'étouffai encore pratiquement avec ma nourriture. Je savais maintenant que ce n'étais plus une bonne idée de le lui annoncer, mais Edward continua.

- Et ci l'erreur était déjà commise?

Renée regarda Edward et puis me regarda, elle déposa son café sur la table et soupira.

- Bon, je t'écoute, allez raconte!

- Bella est… elle… elle porte mon enfant!

- Pardon?

Elle nous regarda encore une fois, se leva et se rassit immédiatement et soupira de nouveau.

- D'accord je vois et qui d'autre est au courant?

- Personne, vous êtes la première.

- Tes parents?

- Non, ma mère est beaucoup plus sévère que vous et je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait été d'accord à ce qu'elle garde le bébé.

Je les regardai se parler, je ne disais pas un mot. Edward s'en sortait à merveille. Ma mère me regarda.

- Tu sais que ça va te demander beaucoup de temps ce bébé?

- Oui et Edward sera là. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Renée regarda Edward et fronça un sourcil.

- Elle t'a forcé?

- Non, pas du tout, je le veux autant qu'elle. Bella avait été prête à s'en débarrasser si je n'en n'aurais pas voulu.

- C'est vrai chérie?

- Oui et il désir cet enfant autant que moi.

- De combien es-tu?

- Trois mois.

Ma mère se leva et vint me frotter le dos.

- Je serai là pour toi, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward revienne.

- Merci maman!

- Et qu'allez-vous faire après la naissance?

- Retourner à Forks.

- Mais pourquoi Bella? Edward à l'université ici.

- Oui je sais, mais du moins pour l'été, le temps de présenter le bébé à Charlie et à la famille d'Edward.

- Oui, je comprends. Mais toi, tu vas continuer tes études?

- Avec un bébé? Y'en ai pas question!

Ma mère soupira de nouveau.

- Tu dois les continuer et si tu vis ici avec ton Edward, tu le pourras, je le garderai pour toi. Je t'aiderai avec ce petit.

Je regardai Edward et il me sourit et puis je regardai ma mère de nouveau.

- Je suis d'accord maman, merci beaucoup.

- Parfait, tout est réglé.

Elle retourna à sa place et fini son repas. Tout compte fait, ça c'était très bien passé. J'étais heureuse. Il nous manquait plus qu'à affronter la famille à Forks. Nous passâmes d'excellentes vacances et au départ d'Edward j'en pleurai à chaude l'arme. Ma mère s'y était attendue et je replongeai dans mon monde d'inquiétude.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour reviews et désolé pour l'attente de ce chapitre. ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

À mon retour chez moi, je ne m'enfermai pas dans ma bulle, car je savais qu'en Avril je la reverrais. Alice m'accueillit à bras ouvert.

- Comment va Bella?

Elle déprime et a surement retombé dedans après mon départ.

- Oh! Et toi?

- Moi super, car je retourne chez elle à Pâques.

- Cool!

J'avais trop hâte, j'avais hâte de la revoir, de pouvoir lui caresser son bedon rond. Mais cette fois-ci ça va durer que quatre jours, c'était court. Mes parents avaient approuvés tous mes voyages à Phoenix. Je leurs avais prouvé que Bella était celle avec qui je voulais faire ma vie. Avec Alice et Rosalie nous allions faire du magasinage à Seattle, j'avais insisté pour les accompagner. J'avais une bonne raison et je devais leur en faire part avant que je décide d'entrer dans le bon magasin. Rosalie me regarda avec suspicion.

- Bébé frérot, je trouve ça réellement bizarre que tu veules faire les magasins avec nous. D'hab c'est une affaire de fille.

- Oui Edward, pourquoi venir avec nous?

C'était le moment approprié de le leur annoncer.

- Ben… c'est que…

- Allez raconte!

Alice tapa du pied.

- J'ai l'intention de demander Bella en mariage et j'aurais besoin…

Alice finit la phrase à ma place.

- …Tu aurais besoin de nos conseilles.

Je leur souris, elle s'arrêta sec de marcher. Rose prit la parole.

- Edward tu n'es pas sérieux? Tu ne peux pas faire ça!

- Pourquoi? C'est le seul moyen de la garder avec moi!

- Juste pour ça?

Je baissai les yeux.

- Non, je l'aime et je ne veux la quitter. Je veux qu'elle devienne mienne pour la vie.

Alice sourit.

- À ce que j'entends, mon frère est réellement amoureux.

- Oui.

Rose me prit dans ses bras.

- Et que tu as trouvé celle qu'il te fallait? Tu n'as pas cherché longtemps. Le coup de foudre au premier regard. Je suis sûr que tu vas le regretter dans deux ans. Sois sérieux un peu Edward, tu es encore jeune et y'a plein d'autres filles comme elle. Fini tes études d'abord.

Je la repoussai et me mis à marcher les laissant toutes seules.

- Bon, ben si c'est comme ça je rentre!

Alice se retrouva à côté de moi en quelques secondes. Elle me retenait le bras me faisant stopper.

- Edward attends! C'est Rose ça, pas moi! Je vais t'aider à trouver ce qu'il te faut. Je suis trop heureuse pour toi. Bella va devenir ma belle-sœur, je suis toute excitée!

Je lui souris, j'étais soulagé de son acceptation. Rose vint nous rejoindre. Il ne fallait pas que mes parents ne l'apprennent maintenant.

- Je peux compter sur vous?

- Oui!

- Pas un mot aux parents.

- Pas de problème!

Nous reprîmes le chemin du magasinage, Alice continua la conversation.

- Au fait, Edward, c'est quoi que t'as de besoin?

- Une bague de fiançailles.

- Mais, tu n'as pas l'argent, tu as tout pris tes économies pour le médaillon que tu lui as fait à croire qu'il venait de moi.

- Oh ça? Au fait je le lui ai avoué qu'il venait de moi et pour l'argent, je vais m'arranger, s'il le faut je tondrais des gazons et j'irai promener des chiens.

Les filles rirent à l'unisson. Rose rigola encore de plus belle.

- Toi promené des chiens? Pff!

Je soupirai et nous entrâmes dans une bijouterie. Je regardai les bagues, Alice m'aida à en choisir une. Nous optons pour un simple anneau en or orné d'un diamant dix carats. Au bout du compte, je n'aurai pas besoin de promener des pitous, j'avais assez d'argent pour me l'a procuré. Le reste du temps avait été long et pénible, j'avais hâte de retrouver Bella, nous étions jeudi et dès ce soir je retournais à Phoenix. Mes parents m'avaient grandement supporté durant cette épreuve sans elle.

À mon arrivé, Renée me fit entrer.

- Bonsoir Edward, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt! Tu avais dit vendredi.

- Oui, je sais, mais y'avait pas d'avion pour demain.

- Alors bienvenue! Bella est dans sa chambre, elle va être surprise de te voir.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr!

Je montai et toqua à la porte de ma future fiancée. Je l'entendis se lever du lit et marcher jusqu'à la porte. Elle l'entrouvrit et l'ouvrit à la volé après m'avoir reconnue.

- Edward!!!

Elle se jeta sur moi, je dû la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe.

- Attention amour!

- Oh Edward, je suis trop heureuse de te voir!

- Moi aussi.

Je l'embrassai tendrement et avec passion. Je la repoussai par la suite pour l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur.

- Laisse-moi te regarder, je veux voir de quoi tu as l'air enceinte.

Elle sourit et me fit la danse de démonstration en tournant sur elle-même.

- Tu es trop jolie Bella.

- Viens sur le lit, on va pouvoir en profiter pleinement. Je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de le toucher.

Elle me prit la main et m'emmena sur le lit. Effectivement j'avais hâte de le sentir à travers son bedon. Elle s'installa sur le dos et monta son T-shirt, dévoilant sa bedaine de bébé. Je me plaçai à ses pieds, mettant ses jambes entre les miennes et je déposai doucement mes deux mains sur son ventre, elle était bien ronde. Je le caressai doucement, souriant à Bella.

- J'ai tant attendue ce moment amour.

Je pouvais sentir le bébé à travers sa peau, j'en étais ébahi et je réalisai réellement à l'idée d'être père, car je le sentais sous mes mains. La peau de Bella était douce et soyeuse. J'apposai ma tête sur son ventre, Bella me caressa les cheveux. Je restai un long moment ainsi avant que je ne me relève avec stupéfaction. On venait de me donner un coup sur la joue.

- Il a bougé!

- Oui, j'ai senti.

- Je ne l'écrasais pas, j'espère?

- Non, tant fait pas, il t'a juste dit bonjour.

Je déposai cette fois-ci ma main et il me donna plusieurs coups dans celle-ci. Je souris à Bella, j'étais en ce moment le plus heureux des futurs papas. Je lui embrassai son ventre tout rond et je redéposai ma tête sur son ventre, je relaxai, j'étais bien ainsi. La fatigue prit le dessus et je m'endormis.

Bella me réveilla en me tapotant doucement la tête, j'avais dormis une bonne partit de la soirée.

- Edward? J'ai besoin d'aller à la toilette.

J'ouvris les yeux et me relevé rapidement sans la blesser.

- Oh désolé! Je m'étais endormi.

- Oui j'ai vu ça. Je reviens tout de suite.

Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et me passa les mains dans le visage pour en finir avec les cheveux. Je ne voulais perdre aucun moment de ce weekend. Je m'étendis sur son lit, me plaçant sur le côté. Bella vint me rejoindre et se blottit dos à moi. Je l'embrassai sur la joue.

- Je t'aime Bella.

Je passai alors mon bras sur elle et je caressai son ventre.

- Tu as dormi Bella?

- Oui t'inquiètes.

Je lui pris la main et l'embrassai, de son autre main elle me caressa la joue. Bella tourna son visage et du coin de l'œil, elle me regarda.

- Fais-moi l'amour Edward!

- Vraiment?

- Comme ça, comme on est placé. Je veux essayer!

Je l'embrassai sur les lèvres et je détachai ma braguette, je lui baissai sous les fesses son boxer et je les caressai, allant jusqu'à sa féminité. Je la caressai doucement sur le point sensible.

- Ah oui Edward, continue!

Je frottai mon doigt plus rapidement, je sentais mon membre se durcir tranquillement. De mon autre main, je lui caressai le dos en dessous de son T-shirt, elle en eut des frissons. Je lui remontai le vêtement et je lui bécotai la colonne vertébrale. Toujours de mon doigt je lui frottais son sexe. Le miens étant devenue dur, se colla à ses fesses à travers mon pantalon. Bella chuchota.

- Pénètre-moi Edward!

À cette phrase je sortis mon sexe de mon pantalon et le pénétrai dans le sien. Je commençai mon mouvement, une jambe par-dessus la sienne. Je l'embrassai dans le cou tout en lui faisant l'amour. Mon va et viens se fit plus rapide à sa demande.

- Oui Edward encore plus vite.

Bella haleta à cette passion. Je respirai fortement. Elle se crampa à l'oreiller et jouit silencieusement. Sur le point de jouir à mon tour je lui pris les lèvres des miennes et l'embrassai fougueusement, lui mordillant le bas de sa lèvre. Ma jouissance fit sienne et nos corps ne firent qu'un. Je l'aimai au plus profond de mon être. Mon élancement se fit plus lentement pour s'arrêter aux abords de son sexe. Je retirai le miens et je me collai la tête dans le creux de son cou humide. Je m'endormis ainsi jusqu'au petit matin.

À notre réveille, nous nous changeâmes avant que Renée ne retentisse dans la chambre de Bella. Bébé avait fait un bon réveil matin, ses coups sur ma jambe m'avaient réveillé. J'embrassai Bella et allai à la salle de bain me rafraichir. Bella vint me rejoindre et encore une fois je la pris sous le jet d'eau. Jouissant de tous bords et tous côtés, nous nous aimâmes profondément.

Nous restâmes par la suite dans la chambre. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, nous nous regardâmes longuement. Je finis par baisser les yeux sur son ventre, son regard fit de même. J'avais hâte de savoir le sexe, j'avais hâte de le prendre dans mes bras. Plus que deux mois avant sa naissance.

- Bella… tu… tu sais ce que c'est?

- Oh! J'avais oublié! Oui, tu veux vraiment le savoir?

- Oui, j'aimerais bien.

Elle me releva le visage.

- C'est un petit Edward.

- Un garçon! Je vais avoir un fils!

Je l'avais carrément crié de joie, on ouvrit la porte de la chambre à la volé. Renée y entra.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici?

Elle avait l'air paniqué, je lui répondis.

- Je vais avoir un fils!

Elle sourit et me tapota le dessus du crâne.

- Oh, ce n'est que ça! J'ai cru que vous vous étiez disputés. Tant mieux, le déjeuner est prêt.

- Oui maman on descend.

Renée sortit et Bella se leva, mais je la rassis immédiatement sur le lit.

- Attends!

Elle me regarda tout sourire. Je l'embrassai tendrement et lui prit le médaillon. Je l'ouvris, le refermai presque immédiatement.

- Tu l'enlèves des fois?

Je le redéposai sur son cœur.

- Non, sauf pour me laver. Tu m'as fait le plus beau des cadeaux en me l'offrant. Je l'adore ce bijou.

Je lui souris, elle changera vite d'avis quand je lui offrirai la bague. Dimanche à Pâques je le ferai, un peu avant le souper.

Nous descendîmes déjeuner. Phil était là, tout sourire, il me tendit la main. Je ne l'avais jamais encore rencontré.

- Bonjour Edward, je suis Phil, le beau-père de Bella.

Je pris sa main et la serrai.

- Bonjour, content de vous connaître.

- À ce que je vois, elle va avoir un magnifique bébé.

Je souris, il était vraiment sympa. Je serrai Bella contre moi et je l'embrassai sur le front. Nous mangeâmes, les questions vinrent à moi tout naturellement. Je répondis avec gentillesse. Bella avait maintenant une belle famille et bientôt, elle fera partit de ma famille.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour vos reviews, je suis trop contente qu'elle vous plaise ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Nous étions Dimanche et il ne restait qu'un jour avant qu'Edward ne reparte. Je déposai ma main sur mon ventre, le petit gigotait beaucoup. Je le caressai doucement. J'ai dû avoir mangé trop de chocolat ce matin. Je n'étais pourtant plus une enfant pour m'en gaver. Edward me caressa les cheveux.

- Ça va amour?

- Oui, le petit bouge beaucoup, ça doit être le chocolat de ce matin.

Il rit faiblement et caressa lui aussi mon ventre. Il se pencha pour lui parler.

- Je crois que maman va arrêter le chocolat.

Au mot maman j'en souris, j'embrassai le crâne d'Edward. Il releva la tête et me regarda et regarda sa montre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à regarder l'heure comme ça? Depuis la fin de l'après midi il n'arrêtait pas de faire ça. Il se leva par la suite.

- Je reviens.

- Mais Edward, où vas-tu?

- Voir Phil et ta mère. Ne bouge pas!

J'obéis et il revint au bout de 15 minutes.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'es allé faire?

- Demander l'avis de ta mère.

- Mais pour quoi?

Je le regardai longuement, il ne me répondit pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de sa poche arrière une petite boite de velours bleu marin. Je mis ma main sur ma bouche. Edward se mit à genoux devant moi et me regarda de son plus beau sourire. Il ouvrit l'objet tout en formulant sa phrase.

- Isabella Marie Swan, veux-tu m'épouser?

Je regardai la magnifique bague et puis je regardai mon amoureux. Je n'eus pas besoin de lui répondre, il devina ma réponse. Je le serrai dans mes bras et l'embrassai tout partout sur le visage.

- Oh Edward, je ne m'attendais pas à celle là!

- Tu le veux? Si je comprends bien!

Je le regardai de mes yeux pleins d'eau.

- Oh oui, comment pourrais-je refuser?

- Je le fais pour toi, pour le petit. Je repars demain pour revenir dans quelques semaines, deux semaines tout au plus.

- Edward! Tu me rends plus qu'heureuse!

Il me sourit et m'embrassa fougueusement et me mit la bague au doigt. Il me regarda par la suite ne lâchant pas mon visage de ses mains.

- Bella… j'aimerais que le petit s'appelle Anthony, c'est mon deuxième prénom.

- Tout ce que tu voudras Edward!

Anthony! Je venais d'apprendre qu'il portait un deuxième prénom. C'était vraiment joli. Il m'embrassa de nouveau. Au repas je montrai ma bague à Phil et à ma mère.

- Oh Bella! Je suis trop heureuse pour toi.

Elle regarda Edward et continua.

- Je savais qu'il était le garçon parfait pour toi.

Elle alla le prendre dans ses bras.

- À quand ton retour?

- Dans deux semaines, le temps de préparer mes parents.

- Parfait! Et Charlie?

Je répondis, les yeux froncés.

- Il saura le tout à notre retour cet été.

- Oh, tu es toujours fâché contre ton père!

- Oui et pour longtemps encore!

Edward me frotta le dos. La dernière journée se passa avec gaieté, je n'étais plus anxieuse, car je savais qu'il allait revenir très bientôt. À son départ, j'aidai ma mère à nettoyer. Elle avait insisté pour que je ne fasse rien, mais sans succès. La semaine qui avait suivi avait été parfaite, jusqu'à ce que j'aie une douleur dans le bas ventre. Une semaine avant le retour d'Edward et il était vraiment trop tôt pour une naissance. J'étais sûr que mon énervement à tous ses changements en était la cause, le médecin m'avait pourtant averti. Et je ne l'avais pas obéit. Je me couchai sur mon lit. Durant deux heures les douleurs étaient tolérables. Ma mère était au salon entrain de lire un livre. Au moins je n'étais pas seule. La douleur empira d'un cran, maintenant je savais que le travail avait débuté. J'appelai ma mère qui me transporta à l'hôpital.

- Appelle Edward!

- Mais Bella, de toute façon il n'aura pas le temps d'arriver avant la naissance.

- Fais-le, je veux qu'il soit là!

- Comme tu veux.

Elle sortit de ma chambre d'hôpital et le médecin entra.

- Je t'avais averti Bella, le bébé va surement naitre prochainement. Ton travail a réellement débuté.

- Je sais.

- Où est son père?

- À Forks!

- Ce n'est pas à la porte ça!

- Ma mère est partit l'appeler, il sera là surement après la naissance.

- Oui. Ta mère va devoir attendre à l'extérieur.

- D'accord.

Mon médecin sortit de ma chambre et revint lorsque je me mis à crier terriblement.

- Bella! Ça va?

- Ça fait mal et c'est plus rapproché.

Il vérifia ma dilatation et m'annonça que l'accouchement se fera plus tôt que prévu. Il sortit de ma chambre et une infirmière y entra pour m'épauler et avertir le docteur du moment opportun. Je criai de plus belle suppliant Edward d'être là. Je ne savais pas que ça aurait été aussi douloureux. La douleur était vraiment trop proche entre chaque contraction et d'un coup je sentis un spasme en moi.

- Ça pousse!!!

L'infirmière appela le médecin.

- Ne pousse pas chérie, le docteur arrive.

- Mais…

C'était trop douloureux, comment ne pas pousser? Je criais et je soufflais pour m'apaiser de la douleur. Le médecin s'installa à mes pieds et me demanda de pousser lors d'une contraction et c'est ce que je fis. Je poussai de toutes mes forces. J'aurais tant aimé qu'Edward fut près de moi à me tenir la main et me rassurer, mais il en était rien. Je poussai encore et une dernière fois. J'étais soulagé et le médecin coupa le cordon et mon fils se mit à pleurer d'un faible cri. Je me mis à pleurer de joie. Je tendis les bras.

- Je le veux!

L'infirmière me l'apporta et je le pris doucement dans mes bras. Il était encore couvert de ce qui l'avait protégeait en moi. Anthony était le plus magnifique des bébés. Il bailla et ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient pâles.

- Bonjour petit bonhomme!

Il chigna et serra mon doigt quand je le mis dans sa minuscule main. Il était vraiment petit. L'infirmière me le reprit.

- Non!!!

Je tendais les bras.

- Il faut le nettoyer et il ne peut pas rester longtemps à l'extérieur d'une couveuse. Il est né beaucoup trop tôt.

- D'accord.

Je me sentais vide sans mon bébé et encore plus vide sans Edward. Deux heures avaient passé depuis la naissance. Le voyage de Forks à ici était long. Je l'attendais avec impatience et je m'endormis.


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour vos reviews;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Une semaine avait passé depuis mon retour de chez Bella. Mes parents avaient bien pris mes fiançailles. Je me le remémorais.

_Je rentrai de Phoenix, quand Alice me sauta dessus._

_- Et puis?_

_- Elle a accepté!_

_- Je suis contente, tu vas devoir le dire à papa et maman._

_- Oui. Je sers mes trucs et j'y vais._

_- Maintenant?_

_- Oui, j'y retourne dans deux semaines._

_- Oh je vois!_

_Je serrai mes choses et je demandai à toute la famille de se diriger au salon. Ils étaient tous là, je n'aurai pas besoin de me répéter._

_- J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer._

_Rose et Alice souriaient. Mes parents froncèrent leurs sourcils. Tandis qu'Emmett et Jasper me regardaient attentivement._

_- J'ai demandé à Bella de m'épouser et elle a accepté._

_J'attendis que l'un deux réagisse. Mon père se leva au bout de quelques minutes, suivit de ma mère. Il vint me prendre par les épaules et sourit faiblement._

_- Edward, félicitations! _

_Ma mère me prit dans ses bras._

_- Ça c'est ce que j'appelle être responsable._

_Je ne l'étais pas tant que ça, j'avais mis enceinte Bella et nous jouions en ce moment une mascarade. Emmett et Jasper m'assénèrent une tape amicale dans le dos. Je souris à tout le monde. Alice et Rose vinrent me prendre dans leurs bras, pour cacher les apparences de ce secret._

_Je devais leur annoncer mon prochain départ._

_- Je n'ai pas fini, je dois repartir dans une ou deux semaines, si vous le voulez bien._

_Mon père me regarda pensif._

_- Tu as besoin d'elle, n'est-ce pas?_

_- Oui, grandement._

_- Alors je t'autorise à y retourner et y rester le temps que tu veux._

_- Mes études?_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, l'internet existe pour ça._

_- Merci papa, je suis trop content._

Une sonnerie de téléphone me sortit de ma pensée, c'était mon portable. Je me levai et allai le chercher dans la poche de mon jeans. Qui c'est qui pouvait appeler à cette heure?

- Allô?

- Edward? C'est Renée!

Elle avait une voix tremblante à l'autre bout du fil.

- Que ce passe-t-il? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Bella?

- Non mieux. Amène-toi ici, tu vas être papa dans quelques heures!

J'étais perdu, Je devais m'assurer d'avoir réellement compris.

- Pardon?

- Bella va accoucher!

- Non pas possible!

- Vite amène-toi!

Je raccrochai, je devais trouver une raison valable pour quitter la maison immédiatement. Mes parents refuseront mon départ. Je réveillai ma mère, qui était plus facile à convaincre. Je la trainai hors de sa chambre sans réveiller Carlisle.

- Edward qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

J'avais trouvé la meilleure des solutions.

- J'ai reçu un mail et ça ma réveillé. Mon avion a été devancé pour dans trois heures et je dois partir maintenant.

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas prendre le prochain.

- Il est dans deux mois le prochain disponible.

- Oh! Vas-y, je m'arrangerai avec ton père.

- Merci maman.

Elle me sourit, je l'embrassai sur le front et elle retourna se coucher. Je partis sans rien apporter avec moi. Le voyage en avion fut terrible, ma Bella allait accoucher sans moi, je n'arriverai pas à temps. Elle était de sept mois et le bébé allait naitre. Un séjour de deux mois à l'hôpital va surement être exigé à mon fils.

À mon arrivé à l'hôpital, la réceptionniste me désigna où était la chambre de Bella. J'y courus. J'étais vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir été là. J'ouvris la porte de sa chambre, elle dormait paisiblement. Je m'installai dans la chaise que j'approchai près de son lit. Je la regardai dormir. Au bout de quelques minutes, une infirmière entra et me fit signe de la suivre dans le corridor, surement pour ne pas réveiller Bella.

- Vous êtes le papa du petit Anthony?

- Oui, comment il va? Il est né quand?

- Il va bien, et il a vu le jour il y a trois heures.

- Oh!

- Vous voulez le voir?

- Je peux?

Je souris de toutes mes dents.

- Oui bien sûr!

Elle m'emmena dans une salle ou plusieurs petits bébés dormaient. Elle me fit entrer et me pointa mon fils.

- Il est juste là.

Je m'approchai de sa couveuse. L'infirmière m'autorisa à le caressai à travers les trous prévus à cet effet. Je passai une main et lui prit la sienne. Elle était si petite, il était si petit. Il serra mon doigt, je souris.

- Papa est là Anthony, je ne te laisserai plus tomber, je ne repars pas.

L'infirmière sourit.

- Vous voulez le prendre.

- Je peux!

- Oui, de toute façon la maman doit le nourrir.

J'en déduis que Bella l'allaitait.

- D'accord.

J'avais hâte de le prendre, savoir le poids qu'il faisait. L'infirmière le sortit doucement de l'incubateur. Mon fils portait un tube dans le nez, probablement pour l'aider à respirer. Elle me dit qu'il pouvait sortir au gros maximum une heure, sinon il pourrait prendre froid. Elle me le donna et je le pris doucement. Je souris, il gigota un peu.

- C'est votre premier?

- Oui.

Elle sourit.

- Je vous laisse aller le donner à sa mère.

Je lui souris. Je pouvais moi-même l'amener dans la chambre de Bella. Je calai mon fils dans mes bras et me dirigeai à la rencontre de Bella. Quand j'entrai, elle dormait encore. Je mis le bébé dans le fond de mon bras et de l'autre je caressai la joue de ma fiancée. Elle se réveilla doucement.

- Amour, je suis là!

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit.

- Edward! Tu es enfin arrivé.

Elle se redressa avec difficulté.

- Tu as vu notre fils?

Je regardai dans mon bras et parlai au petit.

- Tu es tellement petit qu'elle ne t'a même pas vu.

Je rigolai. Bella regarda dans mon bras.

- Edward, ils t'ont laissé le prendre!

- Oui, il a le droit à une heure et il doit boire.

Bella tendit les bras. Je lui donnai son fils. Elle défit l'attache de devant sa jaquette et mit le bébé à son sein.

- Comme ça tu as décidé de lui donner le sein?

- Oui, tu ne veux pas?

- Non, c'est bien que tu fasses ça.

Elle sourit. Le petit téta avec difficulté.

- Je crois qu'il va s'épuiser, il va devoir finir au biberon.

L'infirmière entra dans la chambre et me donna une tétine et un pot de lait. J'ai cru qu'elle m'avait entendu de loin. J'ouvris le lait et plogua la tétine sur le dessus du pot.

- Tu veux lui donner le lait Edward?

Je souris de plus belle.

- Oui, je veux bien.

Elle me donna notre fils et je m'assis sur la chaise, je lui mis la tétine dans la bouche. Il téta un long moment.

- Il est trop mignon.

- Oui Bella.

- Il te ressemble beaucoup.

- Tu trouves?

- Oui, j'ai vu une photo de toi bébé et il retient plus de toi que de moi.

Je souris. Le petit avait fini de boire, l'infirmière me le reprit et parti avec. Je me levai et j'allai embrasser Bella.

Un mois plus tard, bébé était prêt à sortir de l'hôpital. Bella avait été heureuse de savoir que je pouvais rester avec elle jusqu'à notre retour à Forks. Deux jours plus tard nous rentrons chez mes parents. Une fois arrivé devant la villa, Bella était nerveuse.

- Et si tes parents ne sont pas contents?

- C'est plutôt Charlie qui va m'inquiéter.

Je sortis de la voiture et ouvris la porte coté passager. J'ouvris par la suite celle d'en arrière. Bella prit le sac à couches et je sortis Anthony de son siège d'auto, le gardant dans mes bras. J'étais tout aussi nerveux que Bella à l'idée de la réaction de ma famille.

Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur, Je vis Esmée assise au salon, elle pouvait très bien nous voir d'où nous étions. Je retirai le chapeau de sur la tête du bébé, Bella lui enleva sa veste. Anthony se mit à pleurer. Esmée sursauta, j'en déduis que Carlisle était à l'hôpital. Ma mère se leva rapidement et vint à notre rencontre.

- Edward, Bella, vous êtes revenus, comme je suis…

Je compris qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore aperçut jusqu'à maintenant. Ma mère me regarda pleines de questions. Anthony se remit à pleurer. Elle finit par reprendre la parole après un long moment d'hésitation.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... ça veut dire?

Je mis mon fils sur mon épaule et lui frottai le dos.

- Maman je te présente Anthony, mon fils.

Je lui mis carrément le bébé dans les bras, elle l'observa longuement et me regarda par la suite et puis, regarda de nouveau le petit. Elle soupira et regarda Bella.

- Je comprends tout maintenant. Ton départ Bella, n'avait pas été un hasard, mais une cachette.

Mon amour baissa la tête.

- Oui Esmée, Edward voulait le bébé et nous avions tous les deux peurs de nos parents, ma mère la bien pris, mais mon père est fâché contre moi parce que j'ai découché une nuit et m'a envoyé chez Renée.

- Je vois! Il est au courant?

- Non pas encore, nous y allons tout à l'heure le lui montrer.

- Tu es chanceux mon fils d'avoir presque 19 ans! Je ne peux te gronder devant ce magnifique petit être. De toute façon, tu vas te marier avec elle et je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne serait pas content de cet enfant.

Je souris, ma mère l'avait bien pris. Elle me redonna l'enfant.

- Il a quel âge?

- Ben, tu sais la nuit où j'ai dû partir rapidement? Bien… il est né cette nuit là.

- Prématuré c'est ça?

- Oui.

Je donnai Anthony à Bella. Alice dévala l'escalier.

- Edward tu es rentré… Bella, toi aussi…

Elle se figea et regarda le bébé, puis me regarda.

- Edward! Tu m'avais caché ça! Bella?

- Désolé Alice!

- Mais pourquoi?

- Pour que personne ne sache, même si t'aurais pu garder le secret.

- Effectivement j'aurais pu.

Ma sœur tendit les bras à Bella, elle lui donna le bébé. Alice le contempla.

- Oh il est trop mignon! Comme il ressemble à son papa celui là.

Je soupirai, je n'y échapperai pas. Tous les autres membres de ma famille l'apprirent au souper, mon père avait été moins compréhensible que ma mère, mais du fait que j'allais épouser Bella, lui avait fait changer d'avis. Après le repas nous allons chez Charlie, nous étions tous les deux nerveux et je savais que j'allais y manger un char.


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci pour vos reviews ;) Voici le dernier chapitre, j'espère que la fic vous a plus.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Nous arrivâmes chez Charlie, je l'avais averti de mon retour sans entrer dans les détails, ni Anthony, ni Edward n'avait été de la conversation téléphonique. Je pris le petit que mon fiancé me tendit et il m'embrassa sur le front.

- Bonne chance Bella.

- Je viendrai te chercher quand tout sera réglé.

- Je t'attends ici.

- Comme tu veux.

Anthony dormait dans mes bras. J'entrai dans la maison à l'aide de ma clef. Mon père vint m'accueillir.

- Bella tu es…

Il s'arrêta et me regarda amèrement et pointa le bébé que je tenais dans les bras.

- C'est Edward qui t'a fait ça?

- Nous l'avons fait tous les deux!

- Mais comment peux-tu arriver ici avec un bébé? Sans m'en parler d'abord?

- Je suis venu te le montrer, tu es mon père et je devais te le présenter, même si j'aurais pu m'en passer!

Je gueulais pratiquement, j'étais sûr qu'Edward m'entendait à l'extérieur. Le bébé se mit à pleurer.

- C'est malin Bella tu l'as réveillé.

- Par ta faute!

- Où est Edward, j'ai un mot à lui dire.

- Il n'est pas là! Je retourne chez lui après.

Je berçai doucement mon fils pour le faire taire. Mon père fit un pas.

- Bella, Edward est responsable de cette erreur que tu as commise, que vous avez commis. Il doit en payer des conséquences.

- Il n'y a aucunes conséquences qui tiennent, il va m'épouser et je vais retourner à Phoenix! Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne pourras rien y changer!

Il soupira et sa voix devint plus calme.

- Bella tu ne peux me faire ça, je t'ai déjà perdu pendant tant d'années et tu veux encore partir.

- Figure-toi que c'est toi qui m'as renvoyé chez maman!

J'en pleurai tellement il me faisait de la peine. Il arrêta la discussion et regarda le bébé. Il fit un autre pas.

- Bella je… je suis désolé, mais rien ne changera à l'idée que j'apprécie un jour Edward, je ne l'aime pas et tu le sais. Mais ce petit je pourrais peut être l'aimer… si tu me laisses le prendre.

Mon père avait compris mes désirs, cet enfant, Edward et mon envie de partir de Forks et maintenant il voulait connaitre son petit-fils. Je m'approchai et le lui donnai. Il le regarda longuement.

- Il ressemble à son père.

Jacob descendit et accourut me prendre dans ses bras, il n'avait pas encore vu Anthony.

- Bella, tu es de retour!

- Mais pas pour longtemps, je repars avec Edward à Phoenix. Je suis venu présenter quelqu'un à mon père.

- Je lui montrai le bébé.

- Oh Bella, un petit bébé, Edward t'a fait ce p'tit ange?

- Oui, et il m'a demandé en mariage.

- Oh! Je suis content pour toi.

- Je te lègue ma chambre.

- Merci Bella! Mais Charlie me l'avait déjà donné.

- Oh!

Je ris. Edward entra sans frapper.

- La porte était ouverte!

- Edward!!!

Mon père n'avait pas l'air content.

- Sors de chez moi!

- Désolé, mais pas sans mon fils!

Il le fourra dans ses mains et l'engueula pratiquement.

- J'ai dit sors! Avant que je te pardonne, tu vas devoir t'expliquer et pas maintenant, je suis trop en rage pour ça.

Edward ne broncha pas et sortit de la maison, mon père était mauve de colère, pire que le rouge. Je le pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je crois que je vais y aller moi aussi, on se voit au mariage ok.

- Oui c'est ça!

Je sortis à mon tour, Edward mettait le petit dans son siège et il vint me serrer dans ses bras. Je le serrai fort dans les miens et je partis en sanglot.

- Je suis là Bella, jamais je ne te ferai de mal, je t'aime trop pour ça. Bientôt nous seront chez nous, à Phoenix.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et me caressa le dos.

- Je t'aime Bella et plus que ma propre vie.

J'étais bien dans ses bras, ça me rassurait. Sa chaleur me calmait, son odeur m'apaisait et ses bras autour de moi me soulageaient. Je l'aimais au plus profond de moi-même, il était toute ma vie et ça à jamais.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Peut etre que j'y ferai une suite, mais je ne suis pas sur encore. Si beaucoup de lecteur le desir tant je la ferai.**


End file.
